Little Things
by ktshdw
Summary: Conclusion to Fear John will stop at nothing to save Marlena from Tony's clutches.
1. Chapter 1

Little Things

©2006

Summery: While Roman and Marlena are in the DiMera castle, they have a heart-to-heart talk about their past and future. This is the sequel to "Fear".

Chapter 1

Months have come and gone with no sign of rescuers. Roman paced quickly waiting for Marlena to wake up. The night had been difficult for her. She continuously tossed and turned in her sleep. Roman tried to sleep but he was worried about Marlena. She has been sick for days, and each day she grew weaker. Roman grew concerned when she didn't have the energy to get off the bed. She slept most of the day and when she was awake, she was so sick. She hadn't eaten or drank anything for days and as much as he tried to get her to eat, she just couldn't keep anything down. Thoughts of Tony poisoning her rushed through his mind as the days passed. If he had questioned it another time, maybe he could find out why Marlena was so sick and he was fine. What was the reason behind Tony's actions? Was it because he lost Marlena and the twins when the truth of their parentage came out last fall? Why would Tony poison her and not Roman? He should be sick not Marlena. Roman paced quickly back and forth next to the bed. The shackles dragging behind him as his head continued to find out the reason Marlena was so sick. _Why was she still sick if she hadn't eaten anything? Perhaps it was the water. No, they ate and drank the same things _Roman thought. It was beginning to drive him crazy when he heard Marlena stir on the bed he stopped trying to find out why and went to her.

"Hey Marlena, how are you feeling?"

Marlena slowly opened her eyes shielding the bright light with her hands.

"I've had better days? Oh no Roman did I keep you up again last night?"

Roman smiled and sat on the edge of the bed it moved slightly and Marlena quickly closed her eyes to prevent the feeling of nausea overcoming her. Soon after Roman saw her discomfort and began to get up. She reached for his arm and prevented him from getting up. Shortly thereafter Marlena recovered enough to open her eyes and brought down her other hand.

"No, I got some sleep not much though. I don't want you to think you kept me up."

"Are you sure I didn't keep you up? I had a restless night."

"No I promise you, Tony kept me up. I can't figure out why he put us in the same room together. I've been thinking about it for months. Was there a reason? If there was a reason, why did he keep us together? This castle must have at least 100 rooms. He has to be up to something I just don't know what yet."

A knock at the door drew his attention away from his thoughts again as Bart came in with their breakfast. Marlena remained on the bed to weak to get up.

"Well morning folks, did you have a good night?"

"Bart, Marlena is to sick to even get out of bed I want Tony to get her to a doctor right now."

"Sorry Roman but I only take orders from 'The Boss' and last time I checked you weren't my boss."

Bart closed the door behind him and brought their breakfast to the table nearby. He heard Marlena grown and turned to her.

"Oh Marlena you don't look very good."

"That's because I'm not okay."

"Maybe you just have the flu. I hear it's been going around?"

"Who would I get it from hmm Bart I haven't left this room in over a month!"

Marlena said as she quickly sat up in bed. A wave of nausea caught her by surprise and she quickly put her head down."

"Well I had it a last week and 'The Boss' had it yesterday."

"Bart could you please just tell Tony or is that to much to ask for from a DiMera henchmen?"

Roman tried very hard to control the concern and anger from his words but this has gone on long enough. If Marlena didn't get to a Doctor soon she might not make it.

"Bart please I'm begging you if he won't get me to the doctor can he at least get me something so I don't feel so awful anymore?"

Bart for a brief moment was concerned for Marlena as she lifted her head up again and looked at him. She really did look sick.

"I will see what I can do. Now here is your breakfast I'll be back in an hour to collect the plates."

"Bart you going to talk to Tony about Marlena?"

Bart sighed and walked out the door without answering Roman's question. As the door closed behind him, Roman turned to see Marlena race to the bathroom the shackles dragging behind. She slammed the door and Roman put down his head. Marlena wasn't getting any better if anything she was getting worse.

TBC…Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sighing softly Roman headed to the bathroom door. With the sound of the toilet flushing, he knocked lightly. He could hear Marlena cry from inside the room. This illness has been awful for her Roman thought. When Marlena still didn't answer the door, Roman knocked more urgently.

"Doc you okay?"

"I'm fine Roman I'll be out soon."

He heard the sound of water running from the sink and stepped over to the table where their breakfast waited. Roman said down and opened the silver lids to reveal his and Marlena's favorite breakfast. Roman shook his head in disgust. When would Tony get the hint that his life is with Kate not with Marlena. Roman replaced the lid when he heard the door from the bathroom opening. Marlena managed to get her composure back and gave Roman a weak smile. Marlena sat once again on the bed pulling the covers over her.

"Well you are never going to guess what Tony has for us this morning."

"Oh Roman please don't talk about food. I haven't recovered from my episode yet."

"Marlena you need to eat. I know you don't feel that great but if you keep avoiding meals you'll be dead in a few days."

Marlena groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She knew he was right she had to eat something or at least try. She was not going to let Tony get the last laugh. Marlena managed to get out of bed and take her seat across the table. The lids prevented her from smelling what was underneath them. Hesitantly she pulled the lid off her tray to reveal eggs, bacon and sausage. Nausea struck her again as she replace the lid.

"I'm sorry Roman I can't. The smell of the grease is making me sick. Is there anything else that isn't full of grease?"

"I don't know Doc, what do you think you could eat?"

"I don't know toast maybe some fruit"

"Well Doc, you're in luck both are here."

Marlena let out a soft sigh and reached for the dry toast in front of her. Roman placed the lid aside and pulled the lid off another tray. It was a dish of fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Marlena angrily let out a frustrated groan. Not only did she share the strawberry ritual with Roman she did the same with John.

"Doc you okay?"

"Yes Roman I'm fine I'm just so angry. Does Tony have to keep reminding me each day that John isn't here with me? Does he HAVE to rub it in that John could be dead out there somewhere? I may never see him again."

She threw down the piece of toast and rushed to the bed she buried her face into the pillow. She tried to keep her pain as soft as possible but Roman knew better. He knew that she was crying for John. Roman places his fork on his plate and headed over to comfort Marlena again. She gladly lets him take her into his arms. She sobbed as Roman rubbed her back trying to calm the gasps coming from Marlena.

"I'm so sorry this is so hard on you Doc. I wish John were here instead of me. He should be here holding you, comforting your pain. I would give anything if it were John here not me."

Marlena laughed lightly and looked up into Roman's eyes. He couldn't help but smile back to her. It was ironic that they were discussing her husband. Marlena dried the tears on her cheeks and smiled back. Roman was moved, it was a long time since he saw her smile.

"Tony would never put John and me in the same room Roman. Remember according to Tony, John took Kristen away from him. John would probably be in the dungeon."

Roman laughed when he realized what he said was unlike Tony. He would never let John and Marlena in the same room. He would never let them be happy. His smiled faded as he thought…that's Tony's goal in life to make everyone pay for his or her deeds. He and Marlena were proof enough of that. Marlena took Roman face in her hands and smiled lightly.

"Well I should at least try and eat something. Not that it will make me feel better."

"Marlena I promise you we are getting out of here one way or another."

"I know Roman that's why I fell in love with you. You are always so determined it's your best quality."

Roman nodded and he escorted Marlena over to the table. Roman took Marlena's breakfast and placed in on a nearby stand. If she were going to eat that would have to go. Knowing the smell caused Marlena discomfort he took his breakfast away and ate it away from her. He kept a watchful eye on Marlena as she reached for the toast once again. Taking a tiny bite, she struggled to keep from gagging. She managed to swallow the toast without rushing off to the bathroom. Roman was pleased with the progress and smiled at her. She returned his smile and both finished eating their meal.

A few hours later Marlena succeeded in keeping her meal down though there was a struggle involved. However, Roman was sure to keep a watchful eye on her. While Roman continued to find a way out Marlena took naps through out the day. She was exhausted from the restless nights that kept her up. Checking on Marlena every now and then Roman continued his search to find a way out. If Marlena was truly as ill as he thought he needed to get her to a Doctor as soon as he could. Nothing else mattered to him just to keep Marlena safe because THAT was what John would do. It also kept his mind off Kate back in Salem. With a knock at the door, Roman quickly went to the bed startling Marlena awake. He didn't want Tony or anyone to now what he was doing.

"Hey well I talked to the boss and he okayed some saltine crackers and tea to settle Marlena's stomach. I also was able to talk him into letting a Doctor come to see Marlena. That I promise you wasn't very easy. Anyway the Doctor is here to look at you Marlena."

Marlena sat up on the bed and winced as a wave of nausea approached her. She swallowed hard and left out a long sigh. Roman moved over to Bart as the Doctor came in walking towards Marlena seated upright on the bed.

"Hello Marlena how are we feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better. I managed to eat breakfast and keep it down. I don't know if I can do the same for the next few meals."

The Doctor nodded and reached for Marlena's wrist. She protectively pulled away from his touch. Roman approached Marlena and sat next to her. She felt like a child going to get shots. However, Roman soothed her uneasiness as the Doctor continued to poke and prod her.

"I'll need you to lie down while I continue my examination."

Marlena looked over to Roman then to Bart.

"Does he have to be in here too? You're the Doctor I don't want to give him a free show."

Bart took his queue and stepped outside the door. Marlena once again looked at Roman who softly nodded. Marlena nodded and Roman helped her down to the bed. He held her hand while the Doctor finished

"Well you are perfectly healthy. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Oh I don't know a few days. I feel much better then I did yesterday. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Oh you just have the tail end of that flu that's been going around the castle. The good news is the worst is over."

The Doctor left as did Bart and Marlena sighed thankful the exam was over.

TBC…Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few weeks went as the first went. Roman came down with the flu Marlena was still fighting. However, Roman's wasn't as bad as hers he spent more time trying to find a way out then resting. Marlena's naps lasted longer as the days passed. Roman, concerned he would give Marlena the flu again spent his nights on a sofa across the room. Something woke Roman from his quite slumber feeling that something wasn't quite right. His first instinct was looking to Marlena. She wasn't in her bed. He panicked slightly until he saw the bathroom door closed and the shower inside running. Feeling the relief Roman got up from the sofa and folded the blanket he used across the back. With the sound of the running water, stopping Roman returned to his mission. He needed to find a way out and to find a real doctor to look at Marlena. That quack of the doctor that saw her a few weeks ago said she was ailing from the flu but still weeks later Marlena's nausea persisted though not as severe as before. Marlena exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel the ends of her hair damp from the shower.

"Hey Doc feeling any better?"

Marlena jumped nearly loosing her towel when she heard Roman's voice.

"Oh Roman you surprised me. I thought you were still sleeping I hope I didn't wake you."

"No Doc I needed to get up there is still a lot of grounds in this room alone that I need to check out."

"Oh that's your cop instinct telling you that there has to be a way out?"

Roman laughed lightly and turned away as Marlena approached a small dresser retrieving some fresh clothing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh I feel fantastic I told you I wouldn't be down to long with this flu. I have a lot of work to do. I even think that I may have found a way out."

"A way out are you sure Roman?"

"I'm sure even people as conniving as the DiMera's get sloppy. Come here I'll show you."

Marlena placed the clothing on the bed and followed Roman to the interior wall. Marlena leaned down pulling the towel tighter across her body.

"See this it looks like its stone but see…here that"

Roman said as he knocked on the wall it echoed back.

"It's just an illusion, that's not all stone. Behind it could be another room perhaps someone else is here and we can finally see who made it."

"Oh Roman that's wonderful news do you really think it's that simple?"

Roman nodded and took a piece of metal from the bed and began to hit the wall. Marlena used Roman's shoulder to lift herself from the floor. Her towel slipped slightly down, nothing revealing but Roman couldn't help but look at her. Embarrassed she pulled the towel around again, taking her clothing to the bathroom she turned to see Roman looking at her. Roman drew his attention away from Marlena and returned to the wall. Marlena smiled, she still had it she could see the desire in his eyes when he saw her. She laughed lightly and returned to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Marlena came out of the bathroom dressed her hair pulled up into a long pony. She hadn't realized how long her hair had gotten until she pulled it up.

"Roman, do you need help?"

Roman turned at the sound of his name. She looked beautiful; in fact, he had never seen her look more beautiful. Even the denim she was wearing was flattering. Roman couldn't help but smile.

"You look beautiful only you could make denim look that good."

"Thanks Roman that means a lot."

Marlena nodded and headed toward Roman who went back to work on the wall. His hands were filthy from the soot of the metal but he didn't care he just wanted out and to get Marlena home to John and he to Kate.

"Roman you didn't answer me, do you need any help?"

"No Doc I got it besides you still recovering why don't you go rest if I get anywhere I will wake you immediately."

"Roman I'm feeling much better really I want to help."

Before Roman got the chance to argue, a knock at the door pulled his attention from the wall. He quickly pulled a dresser in front of his project. Bart came in as expected with their breakfast and with a stupid smile on his face.

"Morning folks, brought you breakfast. I had some myself its good Cook did a fantastic job on the flapjacks."

Roman and Marlena made it over to their table just as Bart placed the trays down on the table. He lifted the lids and Marlena quickly turned away and tried to catch her breath.

"Hey you okay?"

Bart asked and for the first time Marlena believed he was concerned.

"Oh yes I just got a chill the room is a bit drafty"

Bart accepted her reason and headed out the door. Roman placed the lid on Marlena's meal. He could see that what she told Bart was to cover what she was really feeling.

"I'm sorry it's the bacon. I didn't want Bart to know I still wasn't feeling well he would have rushed off and told Tony and I DON'T want him to know."

Once the bacon was covered, Marlena's color returned to her face and she managed to take her seat. She only ate the crackers and drank the tea; the flapjacks and didn't sit with her well Roman could see that. A few seconds later Roman looked at Marlena with concern as she finished her tea. He knew what was going on, why didn't he see it before?

"Marlena are you sure you have the flu?"

Marlena nodded and placed her cup down on the tray and looked back at Roman. She could see his concern for her written all over his face.

"What else could it be Roman?"

Roman placed his fork down on the table and looked at Marlena once again.

"Could you be pregnant?"

Marlena dropped the spoon into her glass in disbelief. She couldn't believe Roman said what he did. She laughed at his suggestion _he must be mad_ she thought.

"Roman do you have any idea how old I am?"

"Yes, I do that doesn't mean you can't be."

"Roman come on my children are in their 20's are you serious?"

"I know that it doesn't mean anything."

Marlena was getting angry with Roman for suggesting such a thing. Belle was 21 she was married, how dare he suggest that she was pregnant again.

"Roman Belle is married herself that part of my life is over it's been over for years."

"Marlena you always wanted to have another child. Who's to say this isn't that child you have wanted for the last 18 years."

"Roman you have to stop it, I just getting over the flu. You had it yourself so did the rest of the castle."

"The rest of the castle only had it for a few days. You've had it for weeks, almost from the moment we were brought to this damn castle."

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this; it's really none of your business, but we were not trying to get pregnant. Besides don't you think it would have happened sooner?"

"That depends were you using protection?"

Marlena shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Whatever the reason Roman's statement struck a cord.

"Roman I don't think that's any of your business. In fact I don't think we should be discussing my sex life with John."

Marlena got up from the table with a huff and stormed off.

"I didn't think so."

Roman said sarcastically. Marlena turned to Roman he went back to his breakfast.

"It's not like there was anything on the island Roman. Remember Tony said he wanted to control all of us. He most certainly didn't leave any protection for us at the penthouse."

"Then it's possible that you did get pregnant on that island before we escaped."

"No Roman you don't understand…John and I haven't used protection since we were married. We wanted another baby for Belle. But the years went by and we couldn't get pregnant so we just gave up and decided that if it would happen then it was a gift."

"And it has happened…you know it's a possibility Marlena why don't you just accept it."

Roman was right Marlena knew that she could be pregnant she has suspected it for some time. When Bart brought the doctor to exam, her she feared that her secret would come out but it didn't. _Some doctor _she thought as she headed back to the table and sat next to Roman.

"Roman you know if things were different I would be happy that John and I finally got our miracle baby. Especially since it's been so long since we were married. Why did it have to happen now?"

"Maybe Marlena this is fate. Maybe this place is why it happened. This could be the thing that gets us out of here."

"I can't be pregnant what if Tony finds out he might take the baby away from me. Especially if we never get out of this castle; he would not want me to be happy and having this baby would make me happy."

Marlena placed her head in her hand and sobbed. Roman placed a loving arm around Marlena and sighed.

"Marlena listen to me this is what we're going to do. We aren't going to tell Tony about this baby. We will keep it a secret as long as we possibly can."

"Roman I need prenatal care I'm high risk. If I don't have it I could loose this baby or my life John couldn't handle it."

Roman broke their embrace and pulled Marlena closer to him looked deeply in her eyes.

"Do you remember Hope? She didn't have any prenatal care for months and Zack is a perfect little boy. You can do the same with this baby."

"Hope was much younger then I am Roman, she didn't have as many complications as I had with my other pregnancies. What if those complications come back Roman; you aren't a doctor? Tony will find out and he will take the baby from me just like Stefano did with Rex and Cassie."

"Marlena lets just take one step at a time. Let's hope that Bo is out there looking for us."

"Let's just hope that someone rescues us before I start to show."

"They will Marlena they will find us."

Roman said one last time taking Marlena into his arms in another friendly embrace. He knew that there was a slim chance that they would find them before Marlena began to show.

"Marlena do you have any idea how far along you are?"

Marlena broke the embrace thinking of how pregnant she would be.

"Okay so if this is January that would mean the baby was conceived in…"

A few seconds passed and Marlena turned back to Roman.

"End of October early November I think…but Roman I can't be sure."

"That would make you what? Almost out of your first trimester…10 weeks or so."

"Give or take a few weeks…things were a little crazy before John came to the island and we got here."

"Then we have plenty of time Bo will get here before it's too late."

"I hope so especially because I'm not sure exactly how far along I am."

"Marlena you're having a baby"

"A baby…"

Marlena answered a little dreamy in the eyes. Finally, after all these years Belle will finally get her wish for a baby brother or sister.

TBC…Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Roman has made progress on his quest to get Marlena, and now her baby to safety. Marlena wakes to the sound of Roman scraping the wall. She looks over to him and smiles. He didn't know she was watching him from afar and cries out in pain and frustration. The mental he was using to cut into the wall sliced his had open. Marlena sees that immediately and rushes to his side.

"Roman are you alright?"

"I'm fine Doc; it's this damn piece of metal."

Marlena takes the metal from Roman's hands and places in next to her. Then takes his hand and checks the wound.

"You're bleeding Roman."

Roman pulls his hand away from Marlena's grasp and goes back to his mission.

"It's just a flesh wound Doc, I'll be just fine."

He pulls off a piece of cloth from his jumpsuit. Wrapping his hand up tightly the bleeding stops and he continues scraping the wall.

"Roman you can at least let me clean in the bathroom. If that cut gets infected you won't be getting out of here alive."

"If I don't continue doing what I'm doing you and that baby you're carrying will never see John again. Now is that what you want?"

Roman says has his anger played across his face.

"Roman please stop treating me like a child. I want to go home as much as you want. Listen to me…"

Marlena takes Roman head into her hands pulling his attention to her eyes.

"You won't do any of us good if you are too weak with fever to get out of here. We've come this far and I refuse to believe that this baby has no future. We both…we all…are going to be fine."

Roman sighs she was right about everything. A few minutes won't do any damage. Finally, he nods and they both walk to the bathroom. Inside Marlena turns on the warm water, she cleans Roman's hand of blood and filth from the metal. It isn't very bad and she takes some cloth and wraps Roman's hand. It's an intense moment before Roman pulls from Marlena and heads back to the wall.

Marlena sighs as Roman's leaves the bathroom. She quickly cleans up the sink and head out to the room. As suspected, Roman was back working on the wall. That's when she knew he wasn't giving up no matter how much she wanted. A few quiet moments pass and knocking pulls Roman away from the wall. Together he and Marlena race to cover the wall incriminating Roman's efforts to get out. When finished the door opens quickly it was Tony.

"Tony!"

Marlena shouts Roman not far behind.

"Why have you brought us here?"

"That isn't any way to treat the person who saved your life."

"Our savior, is that what you're calling yourself Tony? Well take it from someone who knows you aren't doing this for us you are only doing to for yourself. For perhaps some sick joke to show just how different you and your father are. Well know this…you are both monsters!"

Marlena angrily shouted as she turned and walked away from Tony and Roman.

"She's right Tony you and your father are the same. Though I have to admit you seemed to be far cleverer on covering up your actions and placing the blame on others."

"Roman if you think those threats will make me fear you I want you to know I NEVER loose. I get what I want, how I want it, whenever I want it. I win!"

Tony slams the door behind him. Roman rushes to the door and begins banging his fists; letting out his contempt out on the door. While desperately letting someone, anyone know they were inside. He didn't care how long it would take they would be back home in Salem before Tony can cause further damage; if not for himself then for his family and most importantly for Marlena's unborn child. Her child deserved to grow up without the constant fear the DiMera's put on its family and friends.

"I won't give up Tony! I will NEVER give up I promise you that. Do you hear me DiMera! You won't win, you never win!"

Roman pulls away from the door hitting his fist into his other hand. Marlena ran to him concerned he may have caused more damage to his hand.

"Roman stop it; stop it you can't go around threatening Tony like that."

"I wasn't threatening him Doc…I was making a promise, and if Tony knew any better he would know I mean what I say."

Marlena takes Roman's injured hand and exams it again. There wasn't any further damage but he needed to stop loosing his temper.

"Roman calm down, you need to control yourself. It isn't good for you or anyone if you wind up dead. I lost John and I may never see him again I will not loose you too."

Roman lets out a long sigh and takes Marlena into his arms.

"I know I shouldn't let Tony push my buttons. He just makes me so angry sometimes I just want to kill him and every DiMera on the planet so they can never hurt us again."

Marlena pulls from the embrace

"Roman Tony knows what buttons to push to make you go over the edge. Have you ever thought that, that is exactly what he wants you to do? Have you even thought about that?"

Roman shakes his head and both head over to the bed to take a seat.

"No I haven't."

"Then don't let Tony bother you."

Roman smiles she always knew how to cheer him up at times like this. That's what made him fall in love with her.

"So Doc are you okay?"

"I'm okay…we're both okay."

Marlena replies placing and unconscious hand on her stomach.

"But we need you to get a hold of yourself. It's isn't doing us any good when go fly off the handle at Tony like that. When you do that you fall into Tony's trap, I should know I've been there before with Stefano remember?"

"I remember are you really okay? You were pretty worked up a little while ago that couldn't be good for you or the baby."

"I was but I managed to control my anger and only think of getting out of here, getting home to John, and having his baby."

"How do you do it?"

"Roman I'm a psychiatrist I counsel my patients on this very thing every day. Honestly though if I weren't pregnant I don't think I would have been able to prevent myself from hitting Tony."

Roman smiled at Marlena he was feeling better by just being with her. Something he missed since their divorce.

Meanwhile back in Salem John finishes his last therapy appointment. Bone fragments only temporarily caused his injuries. Lexie removed the fragments weeks ago and finally has given him a clean bill of health. Not letting the door hit him while he walks out of his room and straight out the hospital.

"Don't give up Marlena, I'll find you, I won't rest until I do and that's a promise."

TBC…Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_At the Penthouse John continues to toss and turn in his sleep. Clearly that whatever he was dreaming was upsetting him. Stefano stood over him holding a device. John wore a thick beard, he wore a military uniform he appearance bruised from Stefano's treatment of him. John fought to get to Stefano but chains kept him grounded to the dungeon wall. Stefano chuckled at his struggle with the chains. Though the walls weakened from John's strength, he could not break free._

"_You are my pawn you will do what I say and you will not cross me. If you do cross me, I will take everything you hold dear away from you forever. You will never find them you may try and find them but you will never find me."_

"_I won't do what you say. I am not your pawn anymore DiMera do you understand me. I'm not your pawn…I don't belong to anyone but myself"_

_Stefano turned the dial up on a hand device. John reacted with pain he fought it and each time Stefano would bring it up another notch._

"_You are my pawn you will do what I say. I am the one making demands you cannot get out of here you will never get out of here. You are my pawn forever."_

_John continued to fight the pain cursing through his body; perspiration poured from his body through every pore. Finally, he loose his battle with Stefano and goes into a trance._

"_I am your pawn I will do what you say. What is it you want with me?"_

"_Ah now that I have you under my control again I have a very important mission you must go on."_

"_A…mission…_

_John replies hypnotically to Stefano. Stefano smiled and unchained John from the dungeon wall. John stood up slowly and faced directly forward as Stefano told him his "mission."_

"_Your mission begins here the very bottom of a very exotic castle. Built in the 1700's this is where your life began as my pawn. Today it begins as my pawn forever. Your tasks are simple, find this painting…"_

_Stefano shows John a picture of a painting of a castle in the suburbs of England_ _surrounded by a moot and moor. _

"_The painting is located inside the home of Lili Faversham. She is a very wealthy and very lonely woman. I want you to introduce yourself as a "concerned priest" lure her away from her home by any means. Take her for a day out on the town let her believe that you are trusting. She is lonely she will believe you. Distract her in any way you can she must not be near the painting. This painting will be the last of my collection. Do not let her know what your true agenda is. When you complete this mission, you will not remember what I have asked of you and you will not search into your past to find it. Do you understand your commands?"_

"_I…understand"_

"_Very good"_

_Stefano unlocks John's chains handing him his pastoral clothing; as short time later John is clean shaven placing the last of his pastoral clothing on, the collar._

"_Remember my instructions do not let outside things distract you from your mission. You will be rewarded with your freedom once your mission is complete."_

_John nods lightly and escorted out of the dungeon. Stefano lets out laughter as John heads to the Faversham residence._

John bolts up in bed as his dream concludes. John breathing heavily picks of the phone receiver nearby.

"Kurt, I know it's late but I need you to fuel the jet we are leaving tonight. I'll tell you where we are going when we meet in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Mr. Black."

John hangs up the receiver.

"I know where you are Doc, I know."

John quickly climbs out of bed pulls clothing from his dresser and rushes down the stairs.

"I just hope you are still alive when I reach you. Don't give up Marlena I'm on my way."

Meanwhile back at the castle Marlena is startled awake. Something wasn't right, she couldn't tell what it was yet but something wasn't right. To her surprise, Roman was no longer in the same room. Marlena feared the worst. Shaking the fogginess from her head, she tried to remember the last thing she was doing. Breakfast…Bart brought in their breakfast for the first time in weeks the morning sickness that plagued her for weeks was gone. She ate her breakfast as if it were her last. That was all she could remember….

"Tony must have drugged the food. Oh Roman where are you?"

Marlena pulled the covers from herself and raced to the door. Hitting her hands on the door, she begged someone to come, anyone. When no one came Marlena went back to the wall moved the item blocking Roman's escape route. At least Tony didn't discover the wall yet. Wiping the tears from her eyes Marlena pulled the metal from its hiding spot.

"I have to get out of here before Tony finds out about the baby."

Marlena said as she placed her hand across her stomach.

"I must get out of here not for myself but for you little one. I just pray that those drugs didn't cause you any harm."

Marlena went back to the wall.

Across the way, Roman wakes to Tony standing over him. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. He looked around the room and realized that he was no longer in the same room. His first concern went to Marlena and the baby but he would not show his concern for her. He didn't want to give away any information that could leak to Tony her condition. He slowly sat up still chained the same way he was in the other room.

"Tony where is Marlena what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing I just wanted to speak to you alone."

"Tony you never want to talk especially to me."

"I had Bart drug your breakfast and take you here. We have much to discuss and I will not release you back to your ex-wife until you answer my questions."

Shaking his head to clear his mind Roman looked at Tony.

"What did you put in our breakfast?"

"Oh no I won't give out that information is privileged."

"Well the least you can tell me is if Marlena is okay?"

"I'm surprised you have so much concern for Marlena. She isn't your wife any longer I'm sure that John would be angry to find out you were making your way back into her life would he?"

"Tony that's not what happened."

"Oh, that's not what I heard. See a little birdie told me that you had Marlena in your arms comforting her."

"That doesn't mean anything Tony, she was upset I did what I would do with anyone, and I tried to calm her down."

"Does it bother you that she is pinning over John right now that she would rather be with him then you?"

"Marlena and I divorced a long time ago, though we remain good friends, my life is with Kate now."

"It doesn't look that way to me."

Roman was confused briefly until Bart came it with photographs of them together before Marlena married John.

"How did you get these pictures?"

"I have my secrets and I know you have yours."

"I have no secrets Tony and I resent that you assume that I have them."

"That's enough Roman, I know that you married Kate because you couldn't have Marlena. Don't you think that Kate knows that she will always be your second choice?"

"Second Choice, Tony you need to get your facts straight. I love Kate very much she is my future. Marlena is my past she has a new life with John."

"Why don't you admit it Roman, why don't you just say what I know. I know that you still love Marlena; I know that you have always loved Marlena. If it were, your choice to choose between Marlena and Kate you would always go back to Marlena. Try and rediscover you love and pray that you can have that deep love you once shared."

"Tony I will always love Marlena we share two children and because of that we will be bonded to each other. Marlena loves John very deeply she wouldn't just leave him because I admit my feelings to her."

"Are you so sure? Isn't that what you did to her all those years ago? You left Marlena because you were so angry about her affair with John."

"I admit there was a time that I would have loved it had John died. I would have loved that John hadn't walked into our life and disrupted it. However, your father did that to us Tony, I blamed John for a long time about my marriage falling a part but that was years ago. John and I are friends now and John makes Marlena happy I would never take that away from her."

"But you can't help but think of how things could have been? How different your life would have been if you never left Marlena don't you?"

"Sometimes I wish I never left her but at that time I just needed something new. I left Marlena because I knew that she still loved John very deeply. It angered me that John took over my life when your father held me captive all those years. I don't even know my children because of your father. I missed most of their lives I can't get those years back. Nevertheless, John has those memories, the memories I should have made with MY family. When I got back and discovered, John had taken over my life I wanted to kill him yes. Not only did he have my children he shared the same bed with MY wife, made new memories with MY family. That was a long time ago Tony and you cannot force me to have those feelings again no matter how hard you try. My life is with Kate and our children."

"That we have in common Roman. John took both our wives away from us. Not only did he have your wife he took Kristen away from me. That's all John Black does that's all he'll ever do. He steals wives from others leaving us angry and bitter. How do you know that John hasn't take Kate from you?"

"Because Kate loves me, we share children. We missed a great deal of time with Rex and Cassie because of your father. We will never make up that time."

"Have you forgotten Roman, it wasn't long ago when Rex and Cassie were mine and Marlena's children. You stole them from me you always take what isn't yours.

"We didn't TAKE them away from you Tony they were never yours to keep."

"They were MY children something that I have always wanted. You have enough children I have none Rex and Cassie were all I had and they liked being DiMera's. They could have made something of themselves they could have inherited the DiMera empire."

"Why do you think I put you and Marlena in the same room Roman? HMMM? What do you suppose is the reason behind my motives."

"You want to ruin John and Marlena's marriage. You are so selfish how dare you take John away from Marlena he makes her happy. They have a daughter together and someday they will have grandchildren together."

"A daughter they never would have had if my father hadn't interfered."

"What makes you think that John and Marlena wouldn't have found each other if I hadn't been taken away? What makes you think that wasn't what your father "planned."

"Because I know…John was my father's pawn and he would have stayed his pawn if Marlena hadn't become John's therapist."

"I can't believe it your jealous of us. You can't help but want to kill us. You DiMera's are all the same you think that what you all do justifies your behavior. Well I have news for you Tony Kristen never loved you. She only married you because she was afraid for John. Love was never in the park with the both of you."

"Kristen did love me and we would have been happy if you never came back to Salem. John would have always been Roman and Kristen would never have fallen in love with him. Now Kristen is dead and it's all John's fault, well, he will never see his precious Marlena again."

"Your father said the same thing Tony and John has always come back for her. Their love is stronger now more then ever; and I promise you this…John will find us and will take Marlena away from you and together they will live happily ever after. It's fate you have to accept your defeat; DiMera's don't win and they will never win."

"We'll see Roman. Bart get this clown out of here."

"Where should I take him Boss?"

"Back to Marlena…let them share this time together because tomorrow Marlena will be my wife and you Roman will rot in my dungeon for eternity."

"Marlena will never love you Tony, she wouldn't love you if you were the last man on earth."

TBC…Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bart throws Roman into the room as Marlena runs to his aide. If Bart hadn't cuffed him, Roman would have fought him. Checking Roman over for wounds, he hugged Marlena tightly. He was so happy to see her but he dreaded telling her Tony's plans.

"What happened to you I was so worried?"

"I'm fine Tony just wanted a few words with me. He likes to taunt me and he knew that if it involved you I wouldn't stand for it. I'm just sorry I didn't get a few good hits at his face. He made me so angry, I had never been so angry in my life. Why do the DiMera's have to run our lives?"

"About me what did he say about me?"

Roman sighed softly and escorted Marlena over to the bed. Both took a seat and he looked into her beautiful eyes afraid to let her know what Tony wanted.

"How is the baby?"

"The baby and I are fine, don't change the subject what did Tony say about me?"

"Marlena it was nothing really just relax I'm sure John is on his way here now. What Tony said to me will mean nothing when John gets here."

"I want to know I have the right to know what Tony said!" Marlena shouted angrily at Roman.

"You need to calm down Marlena this isn't good for the baby and you know it."

"Fine I'll ask calmly…What did Tony say about me?"

"He told me that tomorrow you'll be his wife."

Meanwhile back in Salem

Kate is seated on the couch she clutched the picture of Roman to her chest. Her tear-stained cheeks were flushed with color. Nothing compared to the pain she was feeling with the loss of her husband on their wedding day. Except perhaps the day, she was told Austin and Billie were dead. At that time in her life, she never thought she would recover but she had and now she had everything she wanted. All her children were alive and well, she gained a son and a daughter and now she had Roman. Life seemed to deal her a bad hand now that her whole future ended she didn't see the reason to live without her husband. An urgent knock pulled Kate from her sorrow as she headed to her door.

"Kate its John I need to see you right away please let me in."

The sound of John's voice frightened her and quickly opened the door. With the expression on his face, Kate knew something was wrong and it wasn't a good thing.

"John I didn't expect you hear so late do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry Kate but I had to come see you right away. I remembered something it might lead us to Marlena and the rest of our family."

"John you aren't yourself lets just talk in the morning."

Kate tried to close the door but John forced his way in her home. Angry at first Kate sighed heavily. John paced impatiently across the room wringing his hands together."

"Oh John something is wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kate it's just this memory seemed so vivid as if I was there yesterday. I know our family is alive, I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To Europe."

"Europe John your talking crazy you saw the evidence that Marlena and Roman were dead there were blood stains on their clothing."

"Just listen to me Kate. We thought they were dead before and they weren't. They are alive and we're going to find them."

"Excuse me John we? Are you mad I'm not just going to fly off to Europe because you remember something? What makes you so sure that this memory you are having is real?"

"Because Kate, I can feel it in my heart Marlena and Roman are alive and I need to find her before its too late."

"Too late?"

"Call me crazy but I have this terrible feeling that Marlena is in danger. I need to find her before Tony gets to her."

"John do you hear yourself! Tony is dead just like the others. You have to accept that and move on with your life."

"My life is with Marlena, without her I'm nothing she is my anchor, my life I won't just sit here feeling sorry for myself when my instincts are taking me to Europe."

"If I go with you to Europe and we don't find them can you accept that they are dead and move on with your life?"

"My life has no meaning if Marlena isn't here."

"John you are a great friend if it means so much to you then I'll go to Europe with you."

At the castle, Roman and Marlena are still sitting on the bed. Roman tries to find a way to tell Marlena that Tony is forcing her to marry him tomorrow but he can't find the words.

"Roman I want to know what that man said about me. I have the right to know and this baby does too. Tell me Roman I can take it, as long as you are here with me I can take any bad news."

Roman smiles and takes Marlena into his arms.

"You're right you deserve to hear it. I want you to know that if I wasn't sure that John was on his way here I would never tell you this."

"Roman just tell me."

"Tony is forcing you to marry him tomorrow."

Fear crossed her face as memories of when she was held in Paris flooded her thoughts. Tears form at the base of her eyes as she shook her head.

"I won't marry that man I would rather die then marry him. I can't marry him Roman we have to stop him he can't play God with us Roman he can't!"

"I know that but Tony is a DiMera they don't take kindly to refusal. You know that Stefano tried that before. John always came and saved you it's his driving force. Because of his love for you, you have to believe that he is on his way."

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here. I don't think I could bare it if Tony took you away from me. I couldn't then and I can't imagine now. I will always love you Roman I want you to know that. I never stopped loving you and I never will."

Roman touched smiles at Marlena and for the first time in a very long time, he believed what she said.

"Hearing that from you Marlena means a lot to me; because you know that I never stopped loving you we had something very special."

"I know I remember what we had. We have two beautiful children together and they mean everything to me. My family is my life I know you believe that too."

"Do you ever wander what our lives would have been like if Stefano hadn't interfered the way he did?"

"Yes I do you know all that time you were away after our divorce and before I married John I thought of that. I thought that we would have grown old together watched our children grow and you would bounce our grandchildren on your knee."

"Really?"

"Roman the day I married you was one of the best days of my life. I meant everything I said to you that day. I never took a day for granted being Mrs. Roman Brady. Then I thought you were dead and everything changed."

"I know we missed the best years of our kid's life. I can't help but think that if Stefano hadn't done what he did Sami wouldn't be so bitter."

"Roman you can't blame yourself for what Sami has done in her life. She's an adult, and as much as I want to believe that it was Stefano, I know that Sami is the way she is because she's very dependant. Who's to say that she wouldn't have turned out this way if we weren't separated from her? John was a good father to the twins and he is still a good father Sami is to blame for her actions not us and as much as I hate to say it neither is Stefano."

"You know Doc, for a long time I was angry with John. I blamed him for everything that went wrong in my life after I came back. I was angry that he raised our kids and I was angry that Sami, Eric and Carrie called him dad. I was their father not him and seeing him interact with our kids bothered the hell out of me. I just wanted him to leave us alone and to move on with his life. When we found out you were pregnant with Belle I thought finally he let you go. I didn't know then she wasn't mine. The day I found out she wasn't was the worse day of my life. I wanted her to be mine and I prayed that she would be mine. That she would glue us back together and we would finally be a real family again."

"When Kim first suggested that I was pregnant with her I was angry that she even suggested it. I mean we wanted to have more children but after several unsuccessful years, I just thought I was only meant to have the twins. Oh, I wanted more children so much and each year became more difficult. When I finally had given up, I learned I was pregnant again. I just thought fate had stepped in to let me know that my life was with you."

"It was Kim?"

"Yes, I just wanted to kill her I kept saying I had the flu I think I convinced myself that I did. I don't know what possessed me to take that home test. The day of the Bella board meeting, I saw two bright pink lines on that test. I thought I was seeing things I mean I couldn't be pregnant not after all these years. That's when I pulled out my calendar and learned the baby was conceived in February. As much as I wanted to tell you about John, I just thought it was impossible that he was the father. I was with him one night. I was scared I didn't know what to do I wanted to tell you but something was holding me back. I'm sure you noticed I was a little skittish that night."

"Yeah I did."

"The next day when Abe brought us breakfast I thought you would suspect it. If Carrie had done what she did, I probably would have said it then. I just wanted to find out if it was real. When the tests came, back it was a dream come true but it was also a nightmare. I didn't know the father of my baby. I didn't think I would have ever done what I had if I never was with John."

Tears begin to form in Marlena's eyes

"Done what you had? What did you do?"

"Do you remember the day I got mugged?"

"Yes it was the happiest day of my life. I was going to be a father again and I found you unharmed. Then the doctor told us you had a head injury and it was as if my whole life just flashed before my eyes. I was so frightened for you life and at that point I was more concerned with you then the baby."

Tears flowed freely as Marlena tries to control her emotions.

"What you didn't know was that I considered having an abortion. I just didn't think that I deserved to be a mother again, after what I'd done. I was on my way back from the clinic when I was mugged."

"An abortion? Marlena you would never even consider that what made you even go to that clinic?"

"I was just so scared and so ashamed of what I had done with John and what I had done to you and our vows I just wasn't thinking. It was as if God told me that the reason I was mugged was to protect the baby, as if it was fate. I don't know if I would have gone through with the abortion but at that moment, I panicked. I just know that if I would have gone through with it I would regret it every day for the rest of my life."

"Why didn't you tell me that day in the hospital after the sonogram that you were considering an abortion?"

"I guess I just saw how happy you were about the baby that it was better if I hadn't said anything."

"Don't take this personally but I'm glad you were mugged because if you weren't and you hadn't been you would not have Belle today and I know how precious she is to you and John."

"She is so precious to us. I thought she was my last baby and now I have this one and it's as if God stepped into my life again and John and I were going to be parents again. Then Tony had to take us away from each other and I just thought Belle was it but she isn't. Do you know what this baby means to me to us?"

"I don't' need to know it's written all over your face. I can see how happy you are and I can see how scared you are too that Tony will find out. However, I want you to know this I will protect you and this baby until John gets here. He would do the same if our positions were reversed. John will be here and he is going to be so happy when he finds out he's going to be a father again."

The two share a friendly hug something they seemed to be doing a lot of.

TBC…Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kate and John reached Europe they didn't care to stop and get a room for each of them. John was adamant on finding Marlena before it was too late. Knowing John the way she did Kate didn't argue with him. The found the castle that plagued John's dreams within a matter of a few hours. Now both comfortably dressed are in the catacombs beneath the DiMera castle. Kate was finding it difficult to keep up with John but she didn't dare tell him to slow down. If he was right Kate was just as excited to see Roman as he was to see Marlena. So much had happened in the months that passed the island escape. They both had a lot of time to catch up with their family. John drags his hands across the walls. He knew something would lead them inside the castle he just needed to find it. Nothing else mattered right now he could sense the Marlena was in danger and he would stop at nothing to get her away from Tony, away from any DiMera. Meanwhile Roman continues to hold Marlena as she softly cried on his shoulder. He knew she didn't want to marry Tony.

"Doc I want you to do something for me okay? Will you?"

Marlena pulls away from Roman's shoulder and wipes her tears from her cheeks.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep believing that John is on his way. We both know how much he cares for you and how much you love him. I bet he's on his way right now and you won't have to marry Tony tomorrow. Could you do that for me?"

"I have to believe that. If I don't then Tony will find out about the baby and he will raise it as a DiMera and I don't want to see that happen. John is the father of this baby and I want us to raise it. I don't want Tony to get his hands on it."

"Now that's what I want to hear. It's late we had better get some sleep. I want you to feel rested when John comes tomorrow. He is going to be so excited about the baby."

"I can't sleep Roman the sooner I go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come and I will be forced to marry Tony. I want to be awake when John comes in to save me."

Roman understood that Marlena wanted to wait for John before she went to sleep. She did however; agree to relax on the bed and with a smile and nod Roman went back to the wall. A few minutes later Marlena closed her eyes though she was fighting the sleepiness in her eyes. Roman knew that before long the weariness in her eyes would fail and she'd be asleep. He remember how difficult her other pregnancies were and he prayed that John we be there before to long he had to believe. Each day though became more difficult for him to keep his spirits up but he did for Marlena. If she knew that he was giving up hope then she would too.

In the catacombs beneath the castle John continued to search for answers. He knew that something would take them into the castle. He just had to find the way so he could get to Marlena. Kate began to search the walls for answers too. John's eagerness was beginning to rub off on her and she became just as determined to find a passageway as John was. She couldn't wait to see Roman and finally have the life they both dreamed of together. John soon came across a lever on the wall that reminded him of the secret rooms at the DiMera Mansion in Salem. Without a thought he began to pull at the lever. He growled in frustration when the lever didn't move. Kate heard the expression and rushed over to John. Together they both pulled at the lever. It still didn't move and that made John angry.

"John maybe this is just decoy. Maybe this doesn't lead us into the castle. This could be a trap set to keep intruders out did you ever think of that possibility?"

"No Kate I know this isn't a trap. I know this will take us the dungeon of this castle. I remember being here a long time ago while I was a priest. I know this has to be the way I just have to get it open."

"John we tried to get this opened both of us and it didn't move. Maybe there is another way or another passage that will take us to the dungeon."

"No Kate listen to me I know this is the way I can feel it. I can sense we are close to Marlena we could always feel each other even if we were thousands of miles away from each other it's our connection. Can't you feel that with Roman? Can't you feel that we are close to him?"

"Roman and I don't have that strong of a connection all I know is what you keep telling me. "

"Then maybe you shouldn't be with Roman?"

Kate looked at John with anger in her eyes. Just because they didn't have the same connection that he and Marlena shared didn't mean that they weren't meant to be together. John had no right to say that.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean anything by that its just I'm so frustrated its making me go crazy. I know that Marlena is in danger and every second that we are away from her puts her life in more danger. I know how much you love Roman its just…I'm really sorry Kate I hope you don't take to much offense from what I just said."

"No John I understand how much you love each other and I also know how much you want to find her. I didn't mean to sound so negative but like you I'm becoming more frustrated that we aren't getting anywhere."

Without finishing what she was saying Kate looked over at John. He had his eyes closed it seemed to her that he was trying to remember something from his past that could help them. She also knew that whatever she just said he didn't hear just by the expression on his face.

"John what is it are you remembering something?"

"It's not a memory it's a feeling like I was here before a long time ago."

John opened his eyes and continued to look around the catacomb before him. He headed towards the memory with haste Kate following quickly behind him.

"If I can't get that lever open there has to be something here that can help me get the lever to budge. I just need to find it. Quick look around here for some type of lubrication maybe some oil or something like that I know its here. These catacombs used to be mines. There has to be something here we can use on that lever to get us inside the castle."

Kate walks over to and old shaft opening and looks inside it. The walls were coated with a think layer of oil. John was right these were mines a long time ago. That's probably why Stefano built his castle above them. That if he needed to he could get out of the castle without being noticed.

"John quickly I think I found something that could help."

John rushed over to Kate's side and looked inside the shaft. It was covered in oil the walls seeped with the material.

"Kate you are the best this will work perfectly. Now all I have to do is find out how I can get inside without the catacombs collapsing."

"Are you sure that the walls will collapse? That opening is barely big enough for me. It's definitely too small for you to get through it."

"I have to get inside it Kate. This might be the only way we can get inside the castle."

Kate sighed softly as John began to pull pieces of wood from the opening. He was gentle afraid that the walls had been weakened over the years. Soon there was enough space for him to get it, but barely. Kate stood outside the opening with much caution watching John pull himself inside. In a matter of minutes John was inside and looked around for a container to put the oil in.

"Kate I need to find something to put this oil in. Go and look around out there while I look here. These catacombs were left just as they were after the mine dried up."

Kate agreed and both began searching for something to put the oil in. It was the only way they both could get to there lovers and save them from the evil trenches of the DiMera's. A few minutes later John called out to Kate. He had found a small container and allowed the oil to drip into the container. After what seemed like centuries John pulled the container away from the stream and hurried out the shaft. Seconds later he and Kate raced to the lever. Only John placed his hands in the oil he coated the lever with as much oil as he could. With that done he pulled on the lever once more this time a door on the wall slid open. John smiled at his success just as the catacomb began to collapse. Dirt and dust fell from the ceiling and John pushed Kate to safety him following just in time to watch the wall fall. They were not going to get out this way once they found their lovers.

Marlena bolted up in bed as if escaping a nightmare. Roman heard the commotion and headed to Marlena. Sweat soaked her hair as she breathed heavily. Roman grew concerned as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Marlena what's happened?"

"It's John he's in so much danger."

Roman placed a reassuring hand around her shoulder and Marlena continued to frantically catch her breath.

"Woh Marlena you have to relax it isn't good for the baby and you know that. Now tell me what makes you think that John is in danger?"

"It's the connection we share. We can always tell when the other is in danger and oh Roman it's so strong. It's as if he's right here in the castle and struggling to survive. "

Roman knew that John and Marlena shared a soul mate connection and if she sensed that John was in danger then he must be. That was one thing he never argued with. Roman just prayed that Tony hadn't found John and locked him in the castle like he had with them. Right now the life of Marlena's child was in his hands. After tomorrow Marlena would never see her child again and he didn't want Marlena to loose another child like she had all those years ago. He knew she couldn't bear loosing another child and each minute that passed was one minute closer to insanity for her.

"Marlena try not to get upset John has been in worse cases then what he has now and he has always survived."

"I know Roman, I know it's just the feeling was paralyzing."

"I know I can see it in your eyes."

"Roman could you just hold me in your arms. I would feel safer if I had you next to me."

Roman nodded and took Marlena into his arms. In a matter of moments Marlena again drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Oh please John hurry."

Roman thought as Marlena rested in his arms.

TBC…Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John and Kate slowly approach a dead end. John grunted in frustration and anger.

"John maybe it was another secret passageway we can't have come this far to end up at a dead end. You know the DiMera mansion has many secret passageways let's just look around for the key."

"Key?"

"You know like the lever there has to be something around here."

"Right you look that way I'm staying here. If you find it just call my name I'll be there in a minute. Do not pull that switch until I investigate it."

Kate nodded and headed to the opposite direction. John returned to the wall searching for a lever of some kind that will lead them to Marlena and Roman. John once again closed his eyes as he places his hand on the wall. Carefully tracing the patterns as if he were a blind man; with a gasp John's eyes shot open he remembered. This passage required a certain pattern to open it. One of DiMera's more clever ideas, carefully John pressed along the bricks the pattern required. Soon after the wall slid open John looked into it with amazement.

"Kate come here quickly I found the way."

Kate quickly approached John with a smile on her face. Both shared a friendly embrace and went inside. It was along hallway at the end of it was another door this one didn't require a password or lever.

"Do you think this will lead us right to Roman and Marlena?"

"I don't think Kate I know I can feel Marlena. She is this close to me I just have to find her. I pray Tony hasn't got his hand on her yet and it isn't too late for her."

"John how did you find the opening to this hallway?"

"I don't know I just felt that all I had to do was put my hands on the wall in a certain pattern and the wall would open and it did."

"That's amazing John come on lets get to our friends."

John smiled and both headed down the long passageway. It was traced with medieval items of knights and armor; the appearance frightened Kate as they both continued to walk down the passageway. With each step closer to the door fear filled her body. .John seemed not to be affected by his surroundings his mind was on a one way track and that was to find his friends and most importantly his wife. Soon they reached the door John approached it with caution as he placed his hand on the doorknob. With a gentle turn the door opened.

"John you did it!"

Kate shouted with excitement.

"It was too easy there has to be another way. I want you to stay here while I go inside."

"John I don't' want you to go inside by yourself. Tony could be waiting for you and if he finds you we won't be able to get to Roman and Marlena."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I want you to stay here that way if Tony is waiting for me you can still go inside and get them while he's preoccupied with me."

"You're willing to sacrifice you own life?"

"I would risk my life to save Marlena from that man. That's why I need you to stay here do you understand me?"

Kate knew when John has his mind on something not to argue with him. She nodded as John went inside the door.

In their room Roman continued to hold Marlena in his arms giving her the security she needed to feel safe. Roman began to drift to sleep as the sound of Marlena's gentle breath became steady. Roman placed Marlena's head on the pillow and covered her up with the blanket at the end of the bed. He pulled her hair from her eyes and sighed softly.

"Marlena you must know that I would do anything to make you feel safe. Now just sleep hopefully when you wake up John will be here and we will be getting the hell out of here."

Roman turned away from Marlena and closed his eyes he himself had to try and get some sleep tomorrow would be a big day and if he had to make the decision to let Marlena go and leave him behind he would hesitate for John to take her to safety. After all he has already come face to face with a DiMera Tony didn't bother him.

Meanwhile on the other side of their wall John was making his way down a passageway full of traps. He managed to defeat all of them but with each trap things became more dangerous. He was happy that he convinced Kate to stay behind at the other door. She would have never made it as far as he had.

"I can feel you Marlena keep sending me your love."

John thought to himself as he struggled through the dangerous course leading to the door. After what seemed like a million years John reached the door. He placed his ear against the door listening to the other side. He heard some sound but it was really faint and he couldn't be sure if it was Marlena on the other side or not.

At the same time Marlena woke from her sleep sensing John's closeness. She turned to Roman who was asleep next to her. She smiled and softly touched his shoulder. Her touch brought Roman out of his sleep.

"Marlena what is it are you okay?"

"It's John he's so close to us Roman I know he's here I just hope Tony didn't capture him too. He's the only one who can help us now."

"John will be just fine this wouldn't be the first time he confronted any DiMera it's his hobby."

Marlena laughed lightly at Roman's comment. She knew he just wanted to lighten the tension she was feeling. It worked and she was smiling again and she had a positive attitude and knew John was coming to save them. Her forced marriage to Tony wouldn't take place.

"That's true isn't it?"

"It is."

A few moments later Roman heard something behind a banner hanging on the wall. Protectively he placed himself in front of Marlena. If anything or anyone was behind it they would have to get through him to reach Marlena.

"Is anyone in here?"

It was John, Marlena's eyes lit up as she heard John's voice. Roman wasn't sure if he was hearing was in fact John and he called out to the voice.

"Who's there?"

John came from behind the banner he was covered in dirt from the castle. His hair was disheveled and damp with perspiration. The room became silent as each exchanged looks to one another. Marlena ran to John and fell into his arms with relief. John couldn't do anything but take Marlena into his arms.

Meanwhile Tony woke from his own sleep sensing danger in his home. He quickly called his men and demanded they do a full search of the castle. He could sense an intruder and he also knew that it was John. After all it would have been only what he expected. Tony quickly threw on his bathrobe and headed to Roman and Marlena's room. With a turn of his key the door opened. Tony saw John holding Marlena in his arms Roman standing guard in front of John and Marlena.

"Tony how did you find out?"

Roman questioned as John pulled quickly away from Marlena's embrace placing her behind him. He pulled Tony from the door and into a choke hold he closed it behind him then locked it this was a fight between him and Tony and it was going to be a fair fight.

"This is my home Roman and I sensed there was an intruder I only guessed it was John. After all he was here many years ago as my father's pawn. I knew he would eventually find you."

"Tony your control ends here. You won't control any of us now. It's time all you DiMera's give up you will never break our spirits."

"This is exactly what I planned John, it's you that I want I don't want Marlena or Roman."

"What?"

"I never intended to keep Marlena here I knew that you would come searching for her and then finally I would be able to settle the score between us."

"Al right pal you want to settle the score come on I'm not afraid of you."

"No John please don't do this lets just get out of here."

"Doc I know what I'm doing I've wanted to get even with Tony for as long as I can remember. Today is that day and I'm not leaving here until I'm sure he's dead and buried."

"Haven't you remembered anything John? The Phoenix never dies he will always rise from his ashes. My father proved that more then once and before I killed him he said the same thing and he has yet to come back."

"What are you afraid of your father's pawn Tony? Have you forgotten that your father trained me to kill? "

"John think about what you're doing here. You can't take him on yourself let me help you."

"No Roman, get Marlena out of here."

"I'm not leaving you here to fight Tony by yourself."

"You have to Roman get Marlena to safety I can take care of Tony myself. Go the way I came in you will see two passages go to the one on the left. The right one is covered in booby traps. I don't want to risk Marlena's life. Once you get to the end there will be a door Kate is waiting for you on the other side. Now get Marlena out of here."

Roman wanted to stay and argue but John was right Marlena's life comes first and he took Marlena out of the room.

"I can't leave him Roman what if something happens to him?"

"If anyone can take care of himself it's John you know that and so do I. He will be just fine now we have to get out of here and get you to a doctor."

She nodded and both went down the passageway.

TBC…Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few hours pass and Roman and Marlena finally reach the door where Kate is waiting for John. The turning of the doorknob causes Kate to quickly retreat to a secluded area to keep out of site. She didn't want Tony's men to find her especially if John hadn't reached Marlena or Roman yet. She couldn't risk John's efforts to find them. In the meantime Marlena is helped outside the door followed quickly by Roman who places her against the wall. Kate saw Roman and rushed to his arms.

"Oh Roman your alive! I didn't want to believe it but you are."

"You don't think that I would leave you intentionally on our wedding night if I didn't have a good reason to come home to you. I knew eventually that someone would find us here and we would be able to go on with our honeymoon."

The two pull away from the loving embrace and turn their attentions to Marlena. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Marlena I'm so happy to see you. You wouldn't believe what John did to find you. Once that man has an idea in his head he will stop at nothing to finish it."

The friends exchange hugs and Kate helps her to her feet. Only then does Kate see what the imprisonment has done to her friend. Marlena looked pale and weak she could barely stand on her feet without Kate's help."

"It's good to see you too Kate. As for John being his wife for 18 years nothing he does surprises me."

Kate looks around almost in a panic. She couldn't find John anywhere. Roman and Marlena exchange glances.

"Roman where is John he should be back by now. Has something happened to him? Did Tony capture John?"

An eerie silence permeated the tunnel. Marlena and Roman once again exchange glances. Marlena herself barely capable of keeping the tears from flowing.

"Oh no after all this time Tony has taken John now?"

"We don't know that Kate he demanded that I take Marlena to you and to a doctor. You don't argue with John Black it's the last one you'll ever win. Now I need you to take Marlena out of these tunnels and to a doctor as soon as you can. I don't have time to explain why just go."

Roman turns back to the door and reaches for the knob. Kate intercepts and places herself in front of the door.

"Wait Roman where are you going?"

"I'm not leaving John there to fight Tony alone. It's time we put an end to Tony's games. Please take Marlena out of here and to a doctor."

"But Roman John can take care of himself I need you to be here for me."

"She's right Roman John has been in worse predicaments he can do this alone."

"He may be able to do this alone but I'm not going to let him. Especially now with you he needs to be here for you. I was there before and now it's his turn. He has so much to be thankful for and I won't let Tony prevent him from spending this time with you."

Kate wasn't sure what Roman meant when he said "_He has so much to be thankful for" _but she didn't put a thought to it. All she knew is that Marlena needed medical attention right away. If she doesn't she might not be there long enough for John to reunite with her and their family.

"I learned a long time ago not to argue with you Roman. Just promise me one thing…come back safely to me. We have so much to celebrate together I don't want to risk you being captive again."

They exchange tender hugs and loving kisses and before she knew it Roman had once again disappeared behind the door. Kate had a terrible feeling that it would be a long time before she would see either of them again. Though her heart told her they both would be fine her mind told her that she was right. She couldn't let Marlena know about her doubts especially in her current condition. So as always she placed a smile on her face and supported Marlena as the both headed outside of the castle.

"Come let's get you to a doctor. You need medical attention. Don't let the guys bother you they both can do it and maybe we won't hear from any DiMera once Tony is behind bars."

"There will always be some type of DiMera trying to ruin our lives. Jail won't keep Tony at bay he'll be out before we know it tormenting our lives the way the DiMera's do."

Kate knew what Marlena said was true but she needed to stay positive for her friend and for her family.

Meanwhile John and Tony are still fighting with each other. The room that held Marlena and Roman captive was beginning to show the damage the two men had done. Still after all that time both were still very strong and didn't show much exhaustion from the ordeal.

"John do you give up yet?"

"I will never give up on you Tony. I'm stronger then you think I am. This little fist fight hasn't weakened my energy as much as it has yours. In the end I will always end up with the upper hand. See that's what Stefano intended to do with me I was trained to be the ultimate warrior and just because I don't remember much about my past hasn't caused me to loose the skills he trained me to do."

John and Tony continue to throw punches at each other each falling with the others action. Though their faces were showing signs of the struggle they remained on their feet.

Once Marlena and Kate reached the perimeter of the castle and Europe Marlena suddenly became heavy in Kate's arms. Though she manages to prevent Marlena from falling to the ground it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep Marlena on her feet. With continued support Kate brought Marlena to a tree and leaned her against it.

"Marlena you're becoming worse I need to call for help. Will you be alright by yourself while I try and get a signal with my cell phone?"

"I'll be fine Kate just please hurry something is wrong."

Kate reacted with alarm to Marlena's words. She didn't know what Marlena meant by "something is wrong" but she knew that Marlena was drifting further and further away from reality. She wasn't sure if it had to do with the journey through the tunnels or it was the ordeal she had gone through while being held prisoner. With hesitation Kate left Marlena alone by the tree as she went in search for a signal on her cell phone.

"Oh, God please keep the men safe."

Marlena prayed as she continued to cry. She couldn't loose John now that they were pregnant again. She knew he wanted to have another child with her and though after so long he never gave up the hope of experiencing the entire pregnancy with her. He had missed so much already she just couldn't bear it if he missed this pregnancy too. It probably would be her last one. The memories of her time with John since the day they married kept her from drifting into unconsciousness. Though she was beginning to loose the strength she had to remain calm for both her and the baby. A short while later Kate returned to her side.

"Marlena there is a terrible accident on the freeway all their ambulances are there. It's going to be hours before they reach us do you think you can walk with me? The hospital isn't far from here its only 5 blocks away."

"I don't know Kate I'm so weak."

Kate sat next to her friend as she leaned against the tree.

"We can rest for a while. I'm sure Tony's men are still looking for him. They don't know this way to the castle. John only knew because he remembered taking this way to the Favershem residence while he was still under Stefano's control. It will be hours before they find us. Can you wait that long?"

"I don't know Kate something is wrong I can feel it."

"You keep saying something is wrong? What is it? Is something wrong with you and why can't you tell me?"

"Just forget I said anything okay. I'll be just fine I'm just terrified something is wrong with John. It's been hours since he and Tony confronted each other. Being that it's been so long I only fear that John couldn't get away from Tony and now he's Tony's prisoner."

Marlena lied to Kate. She didn't want her to know that she was pregnant she didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant. Especially now since they were so close to Tony's castle it would only be a matter of time before they caught them and both would go back into the castle and become Tony's prisoners again.

A few hours later Roman reached John and Tony. John had Tony in a choke hold ready to kill him. Roman pulled the shackles from the wall and locked them around Tony's ankles. He then pulled John away from Tony.

"Roman why did you stop me I could have finished off this DiMera once and for all and now he has the chance to go after the ones I love again?"

"I know how much you hate Tony as much as we all do but you can't do this by yourself. Let the law take care of Tony you need to get back to your wife she needs you now more then ever."

"How can I protect my family with this animal still free?"

Tony chuckled demonically at John's words.

"He's right Roman, these shackles may have kept you and Marlena chained to each other what makes you think that they will keep me in place too."

"You shut up DiMera"

John shouted pointing a finger at Tony.

"I know you're right Roman it's just every time I see this man it drives me mad. Each day that he's free gives him another chance to take our loved ones away. Well I have had enough of this Tony needs to be behind bars and I won't rest until I see him either rot in jail or die in the gas chamber. Just as he let them do to me. Now its payback time you are going to rot in jail DiMera and spend the rest of your life up in Statesville."

"Have your forgotten John, my last name is DiMera I won't be in jail for long you of all people know that much."

"Well this is the end of the line for you Tony. You will never see outside of a jail cell for the rest of your life and I'm going to gloat when the judge gives you your sentencing. Then and only then can we finally put the DiMera's away forever. Let's get out of here Roman."

TBC…Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate assists Marlena to her feet and both head off to the hospital. Marlena was growing weaker every moment that passed. Kate knew something was terribly wrong with her when she became silent. Marlena continued to fight the pain she was feeling preventing Kate from knowing her discomfort all she wanted was to get to the hospital. When Marlena once again became heavy in Kate's arms Kate struggled to keep Marlena from loosing her balance. There were only a few blocks away from the hospital.

"Marlena wait, here put your arms around my neck. I can't carry you but I can support you until we get to the hospital."

"No Kate I can't do that to you just leave me here John will eventually come back to me I don't want to slow you down."

"Marlena you are my best friend if our positions were reversed you would do the same for me. Now do what I say I can't carry you but I can support you its only a few blocks to the hospital."

Marlena gasps sharply at a shooting pain in her stomach. Kate could feel her knees buckle beneath her as Marlena fell to the ground gasping.

"Oh my God…Marlena are you alright!"

"I'm fine Kate, it's just the shackles that Tony used to chain Roman and I together weakened my ankle. I'll be fine in a minute."

Again Marlena lied to Kate but she couldn't risk telling Kate about the baby. She wanted John to know first it was bad enough that Roman figured it out already. With a few sharp breaths Marlena recovered enough to get to her feet with Kate's help.

"Are you sure you can go on Marlena. Just a minute ago you could barely move. Was your ankle bothering you that much?"

"Yeah…my ankle"

Marlena said rolling her eyes. Her ankle didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain she was feeling in her stomach. She worried naturally about the baby and was afraid that Tony prevented it from having a chance at life but she kept pressing on. Marlena and Kate continued to the hospital. After the second time Marlena fell to the ground gasping in pain Kate became worried that she was keeping something from her. It wasn't her ankle Kate knew that already they had to stop and rest. The hospital was only 3 blocks away and they were far enough away from the castle for Marlena to finally get some rest.

"Marlena you need to rest that ankle. It's almost dawn Roman and John should be here soon. They both left us hours ago I expect them here at any moment. I just want you to try and get some sleep and not to worry about Tony's men. There is no way they know where we are."

"I think you're right Kate I don't think I can go on until I get some rest. Maybe you should take this time and try and get some sleep yourself. You haven't slept in 3 days you have to be exhausted."

"I am a little tired but I'm worried about the pain you are having."

"Kate it's nothing I told you the chains weakened my ankle. That's all really don't worry about me I'll be just fine."

Kate took a seat next to Marlena and smiled at her.

"Marlena I've known you for a really long time. I know there is something you aren't telling me. Why don't you just tell me so we both can relax?"

"Kate it's nothing really."

"You're lying to me Marlena. Now I know something is wrong with you and I know it's not your ankle."

"Kate…I"

John and Roman came rushing up to their wives saving Marlena from answering Kate's question. Both had never been happier to see their husbands safe and sound. Without any hello's both also noticed Tony closely followed behind them chains wrapped around his torso. Leaving just enough room for him to walk but not run. Both Marlena and Kate get to their feet.

"What's he doing here John?"

Marlena asked her words filled with anger.

"Tony has a date with the European Police Force. This time he's not getting away with anything."

John glared at Tony then smiled at his wife. Roman took the chains from John allowing him to take her into his arms the way he should have if Tony hadn't interfered.

"Oh Doc I was so worried about you. But I knew that you weren't dead I would have been able to sense it if you were dead. From that day on I refused to believe that God had taken you away from me and I refused to give up on us. I'm so happy Tony didn't hurt you."

The two share a kiss and a hug. Marlena wasn't bothered by the pain she was feeling looking at John always made all her pain disappear. Though the reunion was short lived all were determined to get back home to their families and have a real reunion. A reunion that has been built solely on their separation.

"Come on lets get you to a hospital and you DiMera to the Police Station."

John said taking the chains from Roman. It wasn't long before Marlena once again was crippled by another pain. Though she struggled to keep mum about it John knew something was wrong with Marlena. He halted quickly dragging Tony with him to Marlena's side. Just as John approached Marlena she fell to the ground gasping in pain. She cried out from the pain John handed Tony over to Roman who tightened his grip around the chains immobilizing Tony at his feet.

"Marlena what's wrong?"

"It's nothing John really it's my ankle."

Marlena unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach as the pain began to deepen. John noticed the movement and rushed to her aide.

"Kate how long has she been like this?"

"Since before we got out of the castle. She kept saying it was her ankle but I know it wasn't that it was something else. I just couldn't get her to tell me what."

John helped Marlena down against a rock and searched for other wounds hidden beneath her clothing. Besides a few scratches and bruises she seemed perfectly fine. Her ankle was swollen and red but John knew that couldn't be what was causing her so much pain. Roman knew what was wrong with Marlena but he couldn't tell John he had promised Marlena he wouldn't. But the pain she was feeling couldn't be good for the baby or for her. In that brief moment Roman began to panic worried that Marlena was having a miscarriage before his eyes and John didn't even know about the baby.

"John we have to get her to the hospital right away."

"I agree, you take Tony don't ease your grip on that chain. Take him to the police station it isn't far from the hospital. I'm going to carry Marlena, Kate I want you to go with Roman don't let Tony try anything."

"I promise John just get Marlena the help she needs."

John nods and takes Marlena in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as the pain continued to move through her body. Before long she was unconscious from the pain and John raced her to the hospital. A few minutes later Marlena was brought into the ER and taken to a cubicle. John was forced out of the room as the doctors frantically tried to revive Marlena. All John could do was watch as his wife began to slip further and further away from him.

"Don't give up Doc don't give up."

John pleaded as the monitors Marlena was hooked up to beeped in unsteady rhythms. After what seemed like years the doctor's came out John could tell by the expression on his face it wasn't good news.

"Doctor my wife is she…?"

"She's in critical condition."

The sound of the doctor's voice sent chills down John's back. He broke down as the doctor continued to deliver the news.

"She's severely malnourished and because of her condition we are doing our very best to save her life. She has a hairline fracture on her left ankle, we are casting it now. She refuses any pain medication but the pain she's feeling is terrible. She also wants to see you but I must insist you not spend too much time with her."

"Her condition?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but it doesn't look good. Whatever she has gone through it's a miracle that she's still alive after all this time."

"Can I please see her?"

"Sure come in."

John followed the doctor inside the room. The machines Marlena was hooked up to cried out "danger" Marlena was barely conscious as the nurses continued to cast her ankle, while the doctors continued to pump her IV with nutrition to fight the malnourishment plaguing her. He could see the pain she was in and went to her side.

"Doc why don't you want any pain medication it will make you feel better."

Marlena struggled to keep her eyes open as she turned to John. With all the strength she has left she took John's hand and places it on her stomach. John did notice the movement as the monitors continued to scream at him.

"No John please"…Marlena said weakly…"the baby."

As she slowly drifted into unconsciousness John was left to trying to figure out exactly what Marlena was telling him. After the shock wore off he understood and prevented the nurse from giving Marlena the medication.

"No stop! She doesn't want to hurt the baby"

The nurse pulled away harshly as John finished the sentence.

"I know that Mr. Black but our duty is to save your wife."

"Listen to me doctor…my wife doesn't want any medication for a reason."

"I must insist she take this medication it could save her life."

"I told you doctor, she doesn't want anything. She would rather die then hurt this baby."

"Very well but you may have just signed your wife's death certificate"

TBC…Chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meanwhile down at the European Police Station Roman managed to bring Tony in without much of a struggle. Though there were times Roman almost lost the man. Kate prevented him from going very far helping Roman bind Tony tighter. Now inside the station, Kate and Roman looked on as Tony was finger printed and booked. He wore a twisted smile as the beat cop booked him and dragged him inside a cell on the other side of the door. Though Roman saw Tony placed in a private cell he had his mind on more pressing matters as Marlena was at the hospital and her baby could be fighting for its life. The ringing of Kate's cell phone pulled Roman's attention from Tony to Kate. She quickly answered the phone knowing very well John was on the other side of it.

"Hello?"

"_Kate its John I got Marlena to the hospital but she isn't doing very well. The doctor thinks that she might not make it. I know how much Roman loves you but he also loved Doc a long time ago. She wants both of you here as soon as you get Tony behind bars."_

"Oh no John is Marlena dying?"

Roman turned quickly to Kate as he heard Marlena's name come from Kate's mouth.

"Tony is booked and already in his cell we will be there as soon as possible."

"_Thanks Kate"_

John replied as he hung up the pay phone he was using. He quickly went back into Marlena's cubicle. She had her eyes closed as the monitors beeped in a steady rhythm above her. John placed his hand on hers she opened her eyes with his touch.

"John did you get Kate on the phone?"

"Yeah honey, she and Roman waited and watched as Tony was booked for 9 counts of kidnapping and first degree murder of his father. If all goes well he'll be behind bars for a long time; enough about him how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired I haven't slept much in the last few months. But the pain went away I was so scared for the baby John. I prayed every day that you were on your way. I don't know what I would have done if Roman wasn't there with me."

John pulled a few strands of hair away from her eyes and looked lovingly into them. He couldn't even imagine his life without her. But there was a lingering question on his mind and he had to know what happened between her and Roman.

"Marlena were you really close to Roman while I was away?"

"We got very close and we supported each other. Oh John he saved my life and the baby's life from Tony."

"Is Roman the father of the baby?"

Marlena didn't know if she should be angry with him for suggesting such a thing or hurt by his assumption.

"What?"

"Is Roman the father of the baby?"

John asked again this time with more urgency. Again leaving Marlena angry and hurt by h is suggestion.

Meanwhile on the way to the hospital Kate herself had her own questions for Roman. Just how close had Roman gotten to Marlena. After all they were locked up together for months together. She knew Roman love her but she also knew that Roman still had Marlena in his heart.

"Roman how close did you get to Marlena?"

"Well we depended on each other for the most part. We weren't sure that we would ever get home to our families. There were times though that seemed more difficult then others. Once Tony began showing live feeds of our families moving on with their lives that's when we only wanted each other. But we resisted the urge to break our wedding vows and regained our control."

"You mean that you didn't…"

"Make love?"

"Yeah did you?"

"No but Kate there were so many times that we almost did. That's exactly what Tony wanted and we were not going to let him get what he wanted."

Kate let out a long sigh those words made her feel that even though Roman loved Marlena still he still loved her deeply.

"Roman you don't know how happy I'm to hear that. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure"

"When I first saw Marlena in your arms come out of that door I was so jealous. Then I saw what condition she was in and worried about you. Marlena looked so terrible what happened to her?"

Roman kept his eyes on the road trying to find the right word s to tell Kate that Marlena was pregnant. After a few awkward moments Roman briefly turned to Kate and answered her question.

"When we got to the island all Marlena could think about was if John was safe. She knew he had a spinal injury and she was afraid he had drowned."

"But he didn't he recovered from his injuries in a few short months and came running after Marlena."

"Marlena didn't now that and every day she worried about him. A few weeks later she became sick. At first I thought that Tony was poisoning her food. When the illness continued Tony's doctor examined her he told her she had the flu. That worked once I got sick but when I was well again she was still getting sick. That's when I suggested something to her she didn't take my assumption as well as I had liked and even denied it for a while."

"What was it Roman?"

"Marlena's pregnant again."

Kate didn't know if she should be happy for her of scared for her. Roman turned to Kate waiting for her response all that was left was a blank star e.

"I can't believe you just asked me that John. What made you ask me that?"

"You and I haven't been together for months. You were locked in the same room with Roman, shared the same bed what do you expect me to think?"

"John you don't understand. Roman and I did get close but we never made love."

John felt relieved for a moment but then another troubling question crossed his mind.

"If Roman isn't the father then who is it?"

"John the baby's yours."

John was shocked when Marlena answered him. But soon a smile appeared on his face and his heart filled with joy.

"It was that one night wasn't it the night before we got off that island."

Marlena nodded and cried softly as they bonded over the baby for the first time together. John knew that once they were off the island there life would change forever. He never anticipated that it was going to be a baby.

"Oh Doc after all this time we're going to have another baby?"

"I couldn't believe it John when I found out. I even denied it when Roman suggested it to me. When I found out about Belle I was surprised. I thought I couldn't have any more children but then this happened. It was like fate stepped in and made our love stronger. The baby is what kept me alive while I was there. I was so sick with this baby John I was afraid that Tony would find out and I prayed every day that he wouldn't find out."

"You mean Tony didn't know?"

"No, he never knew Roman made excuses for me when I was so sick with morning sickness that I could barely get out of bed. He never knew John, he never knew."

"Does anyone else know…about the baby?"

"Only Roman I though Kate would find out when I was having cramping. Sometimes the pain was so intense that I fell to my knees. I blamed it on my ankle but when the cramps got worse I almost told her then you and Roman came up to us and I didn't have to tell her."

"I knew something was wrong when I picked you up in my arms. I didn't get to ask you before you passed out. That's when I raced you to the hospital and that was why you didn't want any medication for the pain."

Marlena nodded and smiled at John. In return John kissed her once again more passionately. They parted with the sound of Kate's voice came from outside the cubicle.

"Isn't that what got you into this situation in the first place Marlena?"

Kate said laughing Marlena and John couldn't help but laugh along with her. Soon Roman came from outside the cubicle.

"I suppose but what better way to start a new life then with a new baby?"

"I see Marlena told you about the baby John."

John nodded and smiled at the couple.

"I spoke to the doctor before I came in here. They want to keep Marlena here for a few days. I told them you probably would be more comfortable at home in Salem but they told me that you are still in danger and want to keep you here until you regain your strength."

"I would do anything to keep this baby safe you know that if the doctor's want me to stay here a few nights it couldn't be any worse then being with Tony could it?"

A few minutes later the doctor comes into Marlena's room.

"We'll be taking Mrs. Black up to her room now. We'll be up there in a few minutes; I have to examine her once more before we transfer her she'll be in room 342 if you want to wait for her there."

John nods and he, Roman, and Kate exit the cubicle and head up the elevator as the doctor turns to Marlena.

"Is something wrong doctor?"

"Are you still having cramping?"

"Not for a while I think it was just stress. Why is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby's heart rate is normal but if the pain continues we might have to do more aggressive treatment. Now I don't want to alarm you but that isn't a good sign. When we get you to your room we'll do a sonogram to see how far along you are and determine whether we need to medicate you."

"I don't want to hurt the baby are you sure that it's needed?"

"If the pain continues you could have a miscarriage."

"No I can't lose this baby it's my last one. I've waited a long time for this baby and I won't let you do anything to it I would rather die."

With that the doctor nods tells the nurses to take her to her room. Marlena feared for the life of her child but she wasn't going to give up on it. It had been wanted to long and she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

TBC…Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A short time later the nurse brought Marlena to her room. Roman, John and Kate were waiting for her. With the help of John Marlena got out of her wheel chair and climbed into and very large bed. She glanced at John and smiled he returned her smile soon after.

"The doctor will be up to speak with you after rounds."

"Thanks Kelly."

John answered pulling the covers up Marlena. Kelly nods and exits Marlena's room with the wheelchair. Kate and Roman smile and take seats next to Marlena's bed while John joined Marlena in bed.

"So how are you truly feeling?"

Roman asked as John turned to them.

"I'm just happy I'm out of Tony's castle. I want to thank you Roman for being there for me and protecting us from Tony."

"I would do it all over again if that happened again."

"You must be so excited about the baby John. I know the island doesn't have all pleasant memories but I know that this baby is the greatest gift you could ever hope for."

"I'm having a hard time adjusting to the news. I can't believe after all this time I'm going to be a father again. We are going to need to get everything all over again."

"Don't worry John I'm planning on giving Marlena the biggest baby shower anyone has ever seen. She'll have everything she needs by the time the baby comes. I'm even going to break the rules and invite the father to it after all he had a big part in it."

Marlena and John laugh lightly joined shortly by Roman and Kate. Marlena struggles to fight a yawn as Kate looks on.

"We'd better go Roman Marlena had a very big day and I'm about to fall over myself. We'll come by and see you tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"Sure we love having visitors. Roman could you call the kids and let them know I'm okay and tell Belle I'll be home soon I'm sure she's worried sick about me and her father."

"You know I will. Try and get some rest."

John climbs out of bed gives Roman a strong handshake and Kate a hug.

"I'll walk you both out."

All head out the door

"Wait Kate, can I talk to you for a minute please."

Kate nods and walks back to Marlena who gestures the seat next to her bed. Roman and John continue out the door as Marlena becomes comfortable in her bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby but I was afraid that Tony's men would tell him and he would try and take the baby away, the way his father did with your twins."

"No Marlena you don't need to apologize I understand your concerns. I know what Tony is capable of better then anyone."

Marlena places her hand on Kate as the two share a moment. Kate knows what Tony is capable of but Marlena knew what Stefano was capable of. Though Tony claimed that his father was dead Marlena knew that he never dies. He's proved that on more the one occasion.

Meanwhile John and Roman are in the hospital lobby discussing Marlena.

"Roman I don't know how I could ever repay you for taking care of Marlena while we were separated. I know how much it hurt you to find out about the baby."

"John if our positions were reversed you would have done the same for Kate. I know that you are a great friend to her. The friendship she has with Marlena means everything to her they go back a long way. I was just glad someone was there for her while I was away in the same way I was there for Marlena while you were away. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"I know that Roman you are a great friend to both of us. I just can't believe that you knew she was pregnant before she did."

"I was there when Marlena was pregnant before, first with the twins then Belle."

Roman notices John shift uncomfortably in his shoes.

"I'm sorry John I didn't mean to bring up those memories."

"No Roman it's alright it wasn't your fault. We all believed that you were Belle's father and as much as I wanted her to be mine I couldn't destroy your family."

"You're an honest man and if I couldn't be there for Belle I knew that you would always be there for her. I didn't have much time with the twins while they were infants they mean everything to me. I just knew I had to do whatever I could to keep Marlena's secret."

The men share a hug both thankful that Marlena and her baby were okay.

Back in Marlena's room Kate and Marlena are catching up on old times and memories.

"Marlena I never got to thank you for giving me the twins. I always wanted to be a mother again I just didn't think I deserved to be a mom again considering my past. I already had 4 beautiful children that I am extremely thankful for. The day Roman asked me to marry him, even with my past, was the best day of my life. Though we discussed having children together I knew that I couldn't give him what I knew, in my heart, he wanted. He's a good father Marlena I couldn't ask for a better step-father for my children."

"I don't remember much about the time I was held prisoner on Stefano's island the years everyone thought I was dead, but I do remember how much the twins meant to me. When Stefano took them away I was devastated, I didn't know then they weren't mine. I just remember how much pain and despair I was feeling when they went away. Then Stefano erased my memory of ever having them. I didn't know that I would come face-to-face with them years later. I don't know if I would have ever remembered them. I wasn't supposed to ever remember them."

"I know how you feel when Curtis took Austin and Billie away from me and told me they were dead I felt the same way. I missed so much of their life when they were young then I had Lucas. I made a promise that day that I would give Lucas the best in life no matter what I had to do. I didn't want to miss anything it made me do a lot of things I regret. But having Lucas was the best therapy I could ever ask for. He had everything he ever wanted I just wish I could have given him all that without doing what I had done. It haunts me everyday but then I look at him and everything I did for him seemed so trivial."

"It's amazing what children can do to your life isn't it? Just when you think the world seemed so cruel something like this happens and it puts life back into perspective. You stop being selfish and everything you do is for your child."

"I remember that part, of being a mother I mean. When I was pregnant with Billie and Austin, Curtis used me as a punching bag all I had to do was think of them. How I wasn't going to expose them to that kind of life. I would have left him sooner but I didn't have any money and I did love Curtis. He wasn't always like that you have to understand that, all I had to do was look into those eyes and my heart melted. Then when he started using I didn't know him anymore. One day after he passed out Austin came up to me and said "_Don't worry mommy, I won't 'never' hurt you."_ He was so young but he knew so much. I never saw them again after that. My only regret is that I didn't stand up for myself and walk out on Curtis before he took them away. Lucas and Phillip were the only constants in my life until I met Victor and Roman."

"I missed a lot of Sami and Eric's childhood because of Stefano so when you tell me how you were feeling I understand. I know what if feels like to loose a child better then anyone. I know the pain and anguish mother's feel after they loose a child I've been there. But no matter how painful some of those memories are being a mother is the best medicine any woman can have. Nothing can compare to bringing a new life into the world. Then once you hold that sweet angel in your arms you forget everything you had to go through to create this new life, even the morning sickness. Oh look at me I'm getting all emotional it must be the pregnancy."

Marlena wipes the tears from her eyes as Kate laughs lightly at her comment about morning sickness.

"Oh I remember the morning sickness. I don't know why they call it that I was sick day and night with my three pregnancies. They tell you that it's over once you get out of your first trimester but that's a lie I was sick for eight months with them. "

Marlena laughs lightly remembering her experiences with morning sickness.

"Well with Sami and Eric I was only sick for the first trimester day and night. Then as my pregnancy progressed only certain things bothered my stomach, like coffee. Then when I was pregnant with Belle I kept passing it off as the flu. Even after I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive I was in denial. I mean Roman and I stopped using birth control after they were born. We wanted more children, but it never happened, then one day everything changed."

"The day John came to Salem."

"Mhmm the first day I met him I felt something familiar about him. I didn't think anything of it a little while later we learned he was Roman. That's when I remembered those familiar feelings I had the first day we met was because he was my husband. We remarried and it wasn't long after that Orpheus took me away and then Stefano."

"That's when you had Cassie and Rex. Do you have any memories of them?"

"I only remember bits and pieces of that pregnancy. I remembered a sterile room and Stefano kept telling me "_I needed to help him keep the DiMera Legacy Alive"_ I remember the day I gave birth to the twins and how much pain I was in. I wanted to give up but I had to give "my" babies a chance. A few months later Stefano took them from me and I was feeling so alone. I watched as they took the babies away on a boat to another island. I never saw them again until they came to Salem. The first time I saw them I felt a bond. I didn't know the reason I felt that bond was because I gave birth to them. When we learned Tony and Cassie shared the same rare blood-type my worse fears came true. John and I went to the DiMera Compound to find the answers to our questions only to be plagued by more unanswered questions. The next time we returned to the island was when I remembered giving birth to them and we also learned that Tony was their father. I was devastated but I wanted to be the best mother I could be to them regardless of their father. It wasn't long after we found out that you and Roman were their parents and I was just their surrogate mother."

"You are a fine mother Marlena don't let anyone tell you differently. Now with this new baby you can start all over again and make up for the time you loss with your other children."

"I just didn't expect I would get pregnant after all this time. John and I decided to have another baby when Belle was three. Then as the years went by and nothing happened I just thought Belle was my last child. But not John he had faith he believed that one day it would happen and now look at me. He was right we have another baby on the way and with the exception of the morning sickness, I couldn't be happier."

"No one deserves to be a mother more then you do Marlena."

"That means a lot to me. Thanks for talking to me I miss our little talks we should do this more often."

"I miss them too but before I go I want to you to know something."

"What?"

"No one could be more beautiful then you when you're expecting a new baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marlena is touched by Kate's thoughtfulness and the two exchange hugs.

TBC…Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the midst of a deep sleep Marlena awakens with severe cramps. She gasped softly trying to prevent waking John next to her. When the fetal monitor begins to beep rapidly John awakes alarmed by the sound. He glances over at his wife she was fighting a cramp he knew that and immediately he jumped out of bed. Racing to the door to get help Marlena prevents him from leaving her side.

"No John, its nothing it's just a cramp it will pass."

"I don't know Doc I think a doctor should look at you. He couldn't do the sonogram this morning because he had back-to-back emergencies there could be something wrong with the baby?"

"John I'm fine its nothing."

When the monitor continued to beep rapidly though Marlena's cramps John wanted to get a doctor but the look in his wife's eyes pulled him back to her. In a few minutes the baby's life signs stabilize and Marlena breathed a sigh of relief as the pain slowly diminished.

"Are you sure there's a doctor right outside he door I can have him look at you."

"No John really I'm fine it was just a cramp. I've always had cramping during my pregnancies you have to relax you can't bother the doctor every time I have some discomfort he won't get anything done."

John returned to the bed with Marlena taking her lovingly in his arms.

"I was so scared that something was wrong. When I heard the monitor beep like that I was afraid you were having a miscarriage."

"John look…_she points to the monitor showing a steady 120 beats_…the baby is just fine it probably just wants to go home."

"I have never been so frightened in my life. It was as if my whole life just flashed before my eyes. I guess I was getting a little carried away it's been a long time since there was a baby in the family. I guess I just forgot that some things you experiences are relatively normal."

"Wasn't Isabella's pregnancy a lot like this one?"

"I guess so; she didn't have the cramps you were having. I just didn't think before I reacted."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. In a few hours the doctor will do the sonogram. Then it will put all your fears to rest the baby and I are fine."

John nods and gives Marlena a soft kiss and takes her into his arms. Together they try and get some sleep before the sun comes up.

A few hours later the doctor comes in with the equipment needed for the sonogram. John takes his seat on the other side of the bed as Marlena reaches for his hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Black, my name is Dr. Lee. I'll be your doctor until you leave the hospital but I want you to follow up with your regular OB/GYN once you get back to Salem. I already notified Dr. Baider of your condition she'll be expecting you right away. Now are you ready to see the first pictures of you new baby?"

"Oh we're ready it's been a long time coming."

" I'm sure after all there years you're looking forward to a new baby?"

"You bet I'm ready for anything. I can't wait until I'm changing diapers again."

"John it will be a long time before you need to do that. Lets just see the baby okay."

"Right, I'm ready when you are."

Marlena pulled the covers down just below her abdomen then lifts her gown exposing her abdomen taking a few deep breaths both she and John turn to the doctor and nod.

"We're ready."

"All right then lets see how the baby's doing."

Dr. Lee puts gel on Marlena's stomach she jumped slightly from the warmth of the gel surprising her last time it was still cold. John turned to her feeling her flitch.

"Oh its warm now, you think they would have thought of that year's ago."

"A lot has changed in 20 years, now lets see if we can get a good picture of the baby, see when it was conceived, and your due date."

"We're pretty sure when it was conceived."

John said with a twinkle in his eyes. He exchanged glances with Marlena and soon turned to the screen. After a few sweeps across Marlena's abdomen they see a clear picture of the baby.

"Ah there it is, now it isn't that big right now but you can see the outline of the baby. It looks strong and healthy. I'll take a few measurements and in a few minutes we can find out your due date."

With a few clicks of the button on the machine and several measurements later Dr. Lee smiles.

"When do you think the baby was conceived?"

John is mesmerized by the image and doesn't here the doctor. Marlena breaks the silence and answers her question.

"We're guessing around the end of October maybe the 26th?"

John pulls away from the monitor and turns to Marlena.

"Well were we right?"

"Right to the exact day must have been some day."

Marlena laughs lightly with John.

"It was…memorable. Though at the time we didn't think that months later we were going to have a baby, it was the last thing we thought about."

"Marlena woman are waiting until they are your age to have their first child. Surely you knew it was a possibility that you could get pregnant."

"I know it's just our children are grown we never dreamed we would ever have another baby. After our youngest was born we discussed having another one but well it never happened so we just never thought it would happen."

"Are you disappointed about the baby?"

"Oh no I'm overcome with joy I keep thinking this is a dream and that my alarm will go off. It just seems so unreal."

"Well Doc, looks like we got our miracle won't Belle be pleased."

"She's your daughter?"

"Yeah she'll be 21 in October and we have our son he'll be 25 in May. I don't know if he'll be as excited about the new baby as Belle. She's been ragging on us for a new baby brother or sister since she was three. Won't they be surprised Doc? I can just see her face now."

"They are both very lucky to have parents like you two. I'm going to take a few more pictures for you to take home to show…"

The doctor became silent which scared both John and Marlena. Marlena more then him all her worries about her time in the castle began catching up with her. When the doctor continued to scan the wand over her abdomen Marlena and John turned to each other in panic then back to the doctor.

"Doctor what's the matter is something wrong with my baby?"

Marlena cried out as John took her into his arms. He fought the tears coming from his eyes staying strong for Marlena who had already lost control or her tears.

"Doctor tell me is something wrong with the baby?"

John asked again urgently as Dr. Lee took several more pictures of the baby. Several more measurements then turned too the new parents.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you I just wanted to make sure what I saw were real before I said anything."

"Just tell us!"

John shouted with haste

"The baby is fine…both babies are fine."

"The baby is fine…really it's…"

John's voice trailed off only to be replaced with Marlena's

"Babies….did I just hear you correctly? Did you say babies?"

"That's exactly what I said. Congratulation's you're having twins"

"Twins, oh no I can't believe I'm having twins again. You would think that one set of twins would be enough for one woman and now you're telling us we're having a second set of twins."

John still trying to catch his breath after the announcement

"Twi…Twi... Twins, we're having twins?"

"Yes twins and they both look strong and healthy. But I must caution you, your pregnancy just went from high risk to very high risk. I don't need to remind you that every pregnancy at your age is high risk and with your history combined with having twins you are going to have to be careful. With shorter work days, more rest even medication you should be able to carry these twins to term and if you can't if we can get to your third trimester they have an excellent survival rate."

"Can she still work and do the things she does every day?"

"I still have my practice I have patients who need me. Does this mean I have to stop working until I'm out of my first trimester?"

"I would never keep you from working but I will suggest that you only work part time until your babies are born. No more long hours, I don't want you working 60 hours a week; you need to conserve your strength it isn't easy having a baby at your age let alone twins."

"Don't worry doctor I'll make sure she doesn't push it. If I have to call the hospital myself, I'm not going to let anything happen to our babies."

"I suppose Dr. Stevens can take most of my patients he's wanted to work more now that his children are grown and his wife passed away. I'll talk to him and see if his offer still stands."

"That's more like it. I want to do one more scan to find out your due date so we can see what kind of medication to put you on and for how long."

Marlena and John nod and look at the monitor. Dr. Lee moves the wand around Marlena's abdomen again taking a few more measurement of the babies. Within a matter of minutes Dr. Lee has Marlena's due date.

"Well judging by the length of the babies I would say you're about 10 weeks 4 days pregnant making your due date…on or around July 19, 2005 give or take a few days."

"Two weeks after our 18th wedding anniversary. That's a good way to celebrate an anniversary with a new life…or in this case lives."

"Who would have guessed we'd have 2 new babies with us to celebrate our love. Marlena you have made me the happiest man on earth."

Marlena smiles as Dr. Marlena wipes the gel from her abdomen with a towel pulling her nightgown down soon after.

"Marlena remember what I said. I'll contact Dr. Baider and tell her what we found I'm sure she'll want to see you as soon as you set foot in Salem. I'll give you a prescription for this week you'll need to take this it daily. Once Dr. Baider exams you she'll decide if she wants to continue the medication after your first trimester."

"Thanks doctor."

Lee nods and takes the equipment outside her room.

"I guess when we start something we have to make it twice as good. I'm going to talk to the doctor and see when you can get out of here. I'll be right back I promise. I can't believe we're having twins."

John gives Marlena a kiss on the forehead and heads out her door. Leaving Marlena contemplating the news that she was having twins again she place a hand across her abdomen. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly.

"Twins I just hope I can do this all over again. It's been a long time since I've had a baby let alone twins. I just hope I do everything the way I'm supposed to and the babies will make it to term."

Marlena said softly as she closed her eyes to rest. This news was going to change their life forever she just hoped that Belle and Brady still wanted another baby in the house after all this time.

TBC…Chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Marlena returned to her home after a few days in a Mercy's Hospital in Europe. John arranged for her to fly home on his own jet with much argument from the hospital staff. He also arranged that her children would be at home waiting with a surprise "Welcome Home Party." He even was able to convinced Eric to come home for a little while from New York. He was the only one who knew Marlena's news. He only knew it because he wasn't going to come home until he heard his mother was having twins. So Eric rearranged his schedule to be home with his mother until after the birth. For selfish reason of course, he wanted to make sure that he would have a baby brother after all besides Brady the women outranked the men in that family. He also wanted to see his father and spend some time with him. He wasn't thrilled that his father was married to Kate Roberts but he accepted that once he found out that Roman wouldn't change his mind and intended to stay married to Kate. With the lights turned down low at the Penthouse John reached in his pockets for the house key. Just as the key turned into the door and the lights went on everyone shouted…

"Surprise!"

Marlena gasped at the surprise it was the last thing she expected. But she never put it past John that he would do something like this. She was just happy to be back home and as far as was concerned the DiMera's were dead and gone and that's the way it should be.

"Oh my gosh when did you have to time to plan this John? You never left my side in the hospital?"

"Oh I left you side but AFTER you were sound asleep. I just made sure that I would be back before you woke up. Since I've been married to you all these years I learned what time you got up everyday. Like clock work I was right."

Marlena smiles at John and gives him a quick kiss on his lips. Then she exchanged hugs with all her children including Carrie who has always considered Marlena her step-mother. Eric had managed to stay in the shadows where Marlena couldn't see him. He was supposed to be the "big surprise" that John had been promising Marlena since she was released from the hospital a few days ago.

"Now Marlena are you ready for the biggest surprise I have for you?"

"A surprise I hate surprises aren't we a little too old to have surprises ourselves?"

"You are never too old for surprises Mom."

Belle said smiling at her mother and the rest of her family. It had been a long time since she had her entire family in the same room.

"Right and that's coming from a little girl who couldn't wait until Christmas to open her gifts."

"And where do you think I inherited that from mom?"

"Not me"

John said taking Marlena into his arms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Belle."

The family laughs at the memory.

"Now for your surprise, I have to go get it. I want you to stay out here with the rest of the family. I'll be back before you know it."

Marlena nodded and John exited the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"Eric are you ready for your grand entrance?"

"Of course I am John. Mom has been pleading for me to come home I just didn't think I would be coming home because she was having another baby. "

"Now you are the only one who knows about the twins. We haven't told the others yet, but it was the only way I could think that you would be home. Do you regret coming home for the twins?"

"At first I was John but then I saw how happy you and mom were and I just had to be a part of that. We've missed so much in the last few years its time for a reunion. So are we ready?"

John nods and head out the kitchen followed closely by Eric. When they reached the living room Marlena's back was turned away from them as she was talking to Belle. Soon she turns around sensing John nearby. As Eric came from behind John Marlena was speechless and ran to her sons arms.

"Oh Eric you finally came home."

"Of course I did mom who can say no to John Black anyway?"

Marlena didn't answer as she continued to hug her son. It had been years since she'd last seen him and he hadn't change a bit. He was still that handsome young man that left years ago. Tears fell from her eyes as the rest of the family joined in with a group hug the first real family hug where they all were together.

A few hours later after lunch and reminiscing about the "good ole days" Marlena and John decided it was time to break the news to the family that she was pregnant again with not only one baby but twins. As they all took their seats in the living room Marlena exchanged looks.

"Well everyone we weren't going to say anything for a little while yet but we have some great news and we want to share it with you."

John said as Marlena took a deep breath in.

"What are you pregnant again Mom?"

Sami said with sarcastic tones as shock and disbelief was written all over their faces.

"That's not funny Sami."

Carrie said as she again looked at her parents. What she saw on their faces told her that what Sami said wasn't supposed to be funny it was true.

"Oh my god are you really pregnant Mom?"

Belle said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Um well yes…are you disappointed?"

"Are you kidding mom I've been begging you to have another baby since I was three years old I just can't believe it finally happened."

She ran to her mother's arms and gave her a tight squeeze. While Sami herself wasn't as excited as the others were.

"Aren't you to old to have a baby?"

Sami lashed out towards her mother. Her brother and sisters sent her the "how dare you" look her way which cause her to back up slightly.

"Apparently not"

John said disappointed with Sami's remark and her reaction to the news. After all it was supposed to be a pleasant announcement and Sami reacted badly to the news.

"Sami that was uncalled for."

Eric said to his sister throwing her a death glare. He couldn't' believe that even after all these years she still was angry with Marlena being with John again. On more then one occasion she tried to break up her mother and John. She even used her grandson to do her dirty work.

"But Eric, I don't think we need any more kids it this family it's screwed up already as it is.

"SAMI!"

Marlena said loudly.

"There is a difference between discussion and announcement and this was an announcement. End of discussion, I'm very happy about this pregnancy and I wish you would get over your hate for John. He is my husband now and there isn't anything you can do to change that. Roman and I won't get back together he is with Kate now and you have to accept that too."

Sami rolled her eyes as her mother finished her statement letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Now I want you to say sorry to the family especially your mother for treating her the way you have about the baby."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"I want you to mean it Samantha Gene."

John said once again. John hadn't called her that for a long time but it was rightfully deserved.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted…Marlena said…now there is more news about the baby."

"Well Mom tell us we're dying to know. How far along are you? When is the baby due? When did you find out?"

Belle said never taking a breath between the questions.

"Belle slow down we'll answer your questions one at a time."

"Sorry Dad I'm just so excited I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister next year. You must have been so excited when you found out."

"I was…stunned but once the shock wore off of course I was excited."

"We both were. I thought that I was pregnant while Tony held us captive it the castle. When we got to the hospital it was confirmed. Now to answer your questions, I'm about 10 weeks along and if all goes well the babies will come in July."

There was an awkward pause before their child said together…

"Babies?"

Marlena and John exchange loving glances and turned to their children.

"Twins."

"Oh my God, I only wanted one baby brother or sister and now I'm going to have two. That's fantastic news Brady isn't this great?"

"It's wonderful news Marlena, now dad maybe this time we could get a brother?"

"Well I did my best we'll have to wait a few months before we find out."

"It really is good news mom, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did I was just in shock can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Sami its shocking news to hear but I want you to know that just because we're having new babies in the family doesn't mean we'll neglect you. We'll always be there for you."

Sami smiled and gave her mother a hug then surprisingly she gave John one too.

"I know you will."

TBC…Chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that evening John and Marlena are in bed together. Clearly they had their own celebration as their clothing was tossed amongst different places in the room. Marlena is asleep in John's arms when she stirs slightly and opens her eyes. John smiles at her as he strokes her hair.

"Hey honey, I was afraid that it was a dream. You know I dreamed about you everyday while Tony held us captive in his castle. It's hard to believe that everything is the way it should be. Roman is back in Kate's arms, I'm in your arms, life couldn't get any more perfect then this very moment."

"I used to dream about you all the time and I was so excited to tell you then I saw that you weren't in bed next to me. That hurt a lot I'm lost without you. I don't even know where I would be if it weren't for you."

"The feelings are mutual Roman was a good friend being there for me but my life is with you now. You and our two new babies, I can't believe after all these years it's finally happened. Do you ever wonder why I got pregnant now instead of 18 years ago?"

"No I don't but I used to be a priest so I suppose it was God's will that now is the time to have a baby. I only expected to have one baby and now I learn I'm having twins. Their life is going to be so special. I won't let any DiMera interfere with how we raise them. I will spend the rest of my life protecting them and you."

"They're lucky to have you as a daddy. All my children are lucky to have you in their life. Who could ask for more?"

"I'm not so sure about Sami. She's still very angry about what happened all those years ago. Do you think she'll ever be able to see me as her step-father or will she continue to hate me until the day I die?"

"I hope not but it isn't only you she's angry with. She blames me for the divorce and maybe I am to blame but it was over 20 years ago you'd think she would warm up to me again. I miss the relationship we once had and for a little while there during her trial for Franco's murder, then Death Row I thought finally we were getting close again. Then this whole Brandon thing started then Lucas and she just closed up again. I wish there was a way I could get her back to what we used to have."

"You aren't the only one to blame about our affair. I was there too and sometimes I wonder what our life would be like if Belle had been Roman's daughter. Do you think that we would be together now if that was the case?"

"Yes, sometimes, but I don't really know what my life would be like if we hadn't had an affair. Would you change anything if you could?"

"Honestly, yes, after you came back all those years ago I prayed that I was Roman. I even convinced myself that I was because then I had a past and now most of my past is still a mystery. But then I think about it and I remember that if I had been Roman I wouldn't have Brady or Belle. Things would have been so different but I don't regret any of my time with you. Because regretting the affair means I regret Belle and I could never do that. What about you if you could change things would you?"

"In the beginning I wished I could have erased the affair I had with you. Then I would have wished it away and Roman wouldn't have left on that dangerous I.S.A assignment that nearly got him killed. But like you I wouldn't have had Belle and she means everything to me. All my children mean everything to me."

"And here we are starting from scratch again. How do you honestly feel about being pregnant again? Are you happy or are you scared?"

"I guess a little of both. I'm delighted that I'm pregnant again but I am also terrified at the same time because it's been so long since my last one. There are so many things that could go wrong I can't help but think about them every day. What about you are you happy about the twins?"

"Oh yes I am happy about the twins. I always wanted to have my own 'twinners.' Ever since the day I found out Belle was mine I wanted to have a life with you and yes I wanted another baby because I missed most of your pregnancy with Belle."

"You never told me that."

"Your life was with Roman and I couldn't tear apart your family no matter how much I wanted to be in your life. Then I met Kristen and everything changed when I first fell in love with her she was so different. She was kind and loving and she cared about others. I just didn't see how much trouble she was in and how insecure she felt about our history. I still can't pin point the exact moment she turned into Stefano's child and did everything for herself. I guess we'll never know but I can't help but think that if I was there that night maybe if she got the help she needed I could turn her away from Stefano's influence. But at the same time I'm scared too I mean we aren't as young as we used to be. Plus the doctor kept telling us how dangerous this pregnancy was and God knows I couldn't bear it if you died because of me. I just didn't think it would happen this way. Then when was saw the babies for the first time and heard their heartbeats it made my heart melt and everything that I was worried about just melted away and you and the twins were the most important thing in my life."

"I know the feeling, yes I'm very scared about this pregnancy but at the same time I can't help but be thankful for it. I mean look at all the time that has gone by since Belle was born? Then now suddenly I get pregnant and not with just one baby but twins. I mean I never expected to have another baby with you. It wasn't as if we were being careful. I thought Belle would have been my last baby but she isn't now we have two more babies on the way. I don't know what kind of mother I'll be especially to infants. My children are grown it's a big change for me. But I'm not sorry about the twins I'm scared for them. What kind of life will they have with the DiMera's still alive? Always looking over their shoulders for something bad to happen; I don't want that for them I want them to have a happy childhood with BOTH their parents there for them when they get sick, scrape their knees, their first day of school. Those times I missed with Sami and Eric and look what happened to Sami she's so full of hatred sometimes. She just so desperately wants to be loved but every time she gets close to finding that person something happens and she goes back to what she used to be. Look at her reaction to the news about the babies."

"Yeah I noticed but most of that was directed at me. I suppose she was just reliving how angry she was when she walked in on us at Titan. Those aren't pleasant memories for her and to hear that her mother was pregnant again, by the same man she had an affair with, just brought back unpleasant memories."

"I know she said she was sorry but I can't help but think that she didn't mean it. She has wanted her father and I back together since the divorce. Now that he's married to Kate and I'm married to you it's like her whole life, and everyone she cares about, just slipped away. She feels like she's lost everything it's a common reaction after parents remarry other people. I just thought that maybe…finally…she would forgive us for what happened all those years ago and accept you as a part of her family. Now I'm afraid she'll never accept the twins as her brothers or sisters. She still blames Belle for the brake up of Roman and me. I just need her to understand that it wasn't anyone's fault it just happened. I just hope that these twins coming now will help mend some of the damage in our pasts."

"Maybe that's why you got pregnant Doc? I never thought about it until now but this could be the glue we need to be one big happy family like we should be. This could be the reason why we got pregnant when we did instead of 18 years ago?"

"Do you really think so John?"

"It makes sense, Sami is still bitter towards us being with each other. Belle is having issues of her own with Shawn. Sami just lost Lucas and now Austin and Carrie are back in town and beginning a new life. This could be exactly why it happened this could be the one thing in the world that will make us a family."

"I never thought of it that way. While Tony was tearing everyone we love away from us these two little miracles came along during a time where our family really needed something to hold onto."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on the new babies isn't it Doc? They aren't even here and already they are bringing our family closer then we have ever been."

"They're your babies John they can handle anything."

John and Marlena laugh lightly as they both place a hand on Marlena's stomach. Both share a very personal moment together as expecting parents. Something they never thought was going to happen and now the twins were bringing their family together.

"It's late I'm sure you and the babies are tired. Besides we have an appointment with Dr. Baider tomorrow morning to check on the babies and see what she wants to do. Not to mention I'm beat from traveling all night. I'll see you tomorrow morning, I love you Doc."

"I love you too John and yeah I'm tired it's been a really busy day…in all points not just our children."

John pulls Marlena into his arms kissing her on the cheek and soon they both are fast asleep with only the chime of the Swiss Clock around them.

TBC…Chapter 16


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning John is up early as usual while Marlena continued to sleep peacefully. John looked at his wife with loving tenderness as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi honey what time is it?"

"It's a little after eight."

Marlena bolts up in bed quickly overcome with a wave of dizziness. Closing her eyes momentarily she recovered. John walked quickly over to the bed and took Marlena into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine why didn't you wake me up I have an appointment with Dr. Baider at 9:00am. I am never going to get ready in time to meet her at the hospital."

Marlena throws the covers off of her and jumps out of bed. John stops her enough to give her a morning kiss. The one thing he knew would get her attention she stopped in mid stride as John kissed her. Once they separated Marlena smiled as John took her into his arms.

"Hey now I just thought you could use a little extra sleep. I'm sure you don't object to that it's been a long time since you were able to sleep in. Besides I think you need the extra sleep now that we're having twins. Dr. Baider knows your coming in today I called her to let her know we might be a little late."

"I should have known you would think of that. I just want to get this appointment over and out of the first trimester."

"Is the morning sickness still bothering you?"

"The morning sickness I expected and it is much better then it was. I just want out of the first trimester so I don't have to worry everyday whether or not the twins are going to make it. Who would have guessed that I'd be nervous about this pregnancy after I've had so many in the past?"

"Well those pregnancies were a long time ago I didn't expect anything less with this one. I mean we are starting from scratch again after all this time. I myself am being a little over protective of you."

"A little?"

"Okay very overprotective of you. But that's only because it's the first pregnancy that we will experience together. Besides you aren't the only one who is worried about the twins. I am too and I'm sure the kids are. Well most of the kids are I'm not so sure about Sami."

"She'll eventually come to accept the twins it will just take some time. I just hope it's before they are born."

"Don't worry, she'll come around she always does. Let's get some breakfast I have it already made for you. I was going to bring it up to you but you woke up when I came in."

Marlena curled up her lips at the sound of food John noticed it and took her once again into his arms.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't want to make you sick."

"No really it was generous of you I'm just not in the breakfast mood. The sound of it makes my stomach churn."

"I know, why don't I get you some herbal tea and crackers that's what Roman said you used to eat to settle your stomach. Do you want some of those?"

"Do I have a choice?"

John pulls from the embrace and looks at Marlena.

"No you don't you have to eat something. The twins must be starving I'm sure they really want their mom to eat something."

"John they aren't big enough yet to be hungry. But to make you happy I will I have to take a shower I'll be down soon. "

"You promise you'll eat something?"

"Yes John I will now I really need to get that shower if we are going to make it to the hospital this morning."

With a quick kiss on the cheek Marlena heads to the bathroom while John heads down the stairs. Twenty minutes later Marlena comes down the stairs dressed and ready for her appointment. John looks on while she makes her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful in his eyes and he couldn't wait until she was in maternity clothes.

"You look beautiful."

"I knew you'd say that but pretty soon I'm going to need to go shopping for maternity clothes these barely fit me."

"I'll tell you what after your appointment and you talk to Dr. Steven's about your schedule we'll go to Salem place and pick up some."

"Oh man with my other pregnancies even Sami and Eric I didn't need to go out for maternity clothes until my 5th month. Look at me I'm only 10 weeks along and these clothes are already getting tighter. I think these twins are going to be big babies."

"Well they are mine."

John said laughing followed soon after by Marlena.

"Belle was your baby too and I didn't need to get maternity clothes until I was 7 months pregnant."

"Your having my twins Doc did you expect the same with twins as you did with Belle?"

"I guess deep down I knew that this day would come I just didn't expect them to come until months later. How am I ever going to take off the baby weight once they are born?"

"I have a prediction, all that "baby weight" as you call it, will come out on the delivery room floor. Besides you've always stayed fit with the other kids the twins will be a piece of cake."

"You don't have to loose the baby weight."

"Right I don't have to but to make things fair I will go to the gym with you besides who knows I might just gain every pound you do and need to take it off. I guess only time will tell. Now come on I have the tea ready and the crackers they are in the kitchen."

Marlena smiles and takes John's hand together they go into the kitchen together.

TBC…Chapter 17


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Meanwhile in Dr. Baider's office Marlena is wearing a pink paper gown lying on the bed while John is pacing impatiently across the room. A short time later Dr. Baider enters the room holding Marlena's chart looking at in closely.

"Well doctor what is the verdict?"

"Oh Marlena's fine and so are the twins I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to make sure everything was as it should be. I'm sorry the lab was backed up so I didn't get your blood tests back right away."

"So Dr. Baider, how long do I need to take this medication?"

"Well normally it's only taken in the first trimester but due to your history, age, and the fact that you're having twins I want you to take it your entire pregnancy."

"Forher entire pregnancy?"

John asks a little concerned looking at Marlena who knows what's ahead for her.

"Is it really necessary Doctor I don't really like the side effects."

"Side effects?"

John asks again with more concern.

"You didn't say anything about side effects why didn't you tell me?"

"Mr. Black would you just relax these are normal side effects there is nothing to be worried about. Your wife is fine and so are your babies."

"But side effects?"

"John I need you to relax okay the symptoms aren't going to hurt me it's just instead of having morning sickness in my first trimester it's likely that I will have it until either I'm off the medication or the twins are born."

"Doctor do you think that with the proper care and medication the twins will be born on their due date and not premature like her other pregnancies?"

"Well there can't be any guarantee I don't want to say yes because I really don't know."

"Can I still go back to my practice?"

"I agree with Dr. Lee part time and nothing more. When your due date approaches I don't want you to work at all. I don't want to risk these babies coming before they are due. We have greatly improved in neonatology but I don't want you to go through that I know how difficult it was for you with DJ."

"Yes, that was a difficult time but I have my sister with me and I had my friends. With their help I got through it."

"How early do you want her to stop working part time?"

"Well maternity leave is for three months but I'm sure that you can take longer. I want you to stop working in June and stay in bed as much as you can until you go into labor. I want these babies healthy and strong when they're born."

"That only gives me 5 months to build up my practice I don't know if I can do that."

"It's not "if you can" Marlena, you _have to_ I don't want to keep you from working I know how much your practice means to you. I don't want to force you to give it up with this pregnancy."

"Don't worry Doctor I'll make sure she follows the rules even if I have to drag her home."

"Now that's what I'm talking about Mr. Black. Now the twins are fine now they are doing great but I do have a few other things I need to check over before I can let you go."

"Don't do anything until I'm back I want to let the kids know all is well. I'll be right back I promise I don't want to miss anything."

Dr. Baider nods as John kisses Marlena on the forehead then heads out of the room.

"So how are the kids taking the news?"

"Well just as I expected Belle is thrilled to have a new baby. In fact her exact words were "It's about time mom" Brady wasn't as excited as she was but he took it a lot better then Sami did. She still is very angry at John you'd think after all these years she would get over what happened. Carrie and Eric are okay with it though I'm not sure if they are excited about it. "

"Oh they'll come around in time they always do. So what do they want brothers or sisters or one of both?"

"Well Belle of course wants baby sisters so she can do all those big sister things with them. Eric and Brady of course want brother's because they already think they have too many sisters. Carrie and Sami really didn't say anything I think mainly because they are having their own problems with their men. There should be an instructional manual when it comes to parenting. I don't' know what to do to help them get through this."

"Just be there for them it always works."

"I suppose you're right."

"So Marlena how have you been feeling?"

"Oh I've been okay with the exception of the usual pregnancy symptoms I feel pretty good. I still can't believe that I'm going to have twins again."

"Is that really all that's bothering you? Marlena I need to know everything in order to keep you and the babies healthy."

Marlena looked into Dr. Baider's eyes and saw the concern. She let out a long breath before continuing what she was saying.

"Well there has been some….discomfort recently. I don't want to worry John so he doesn't know about it but you're my doctor and you should know."

"Okay tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Aside from the normal pregnancy symptoms I have been having a lot of cramping. It's nothing serious or anything it's just, oh I don't know I just don't feel right."

"This cramping when do you experience it the most?"

"Well I've had cramping in my other pregnancies but these cramps happen more often and not when they usually do."

"When is it? When do these cramps come up?"

"Well I didn't really have that many cramps while I was being held captive. When John came to rescue us they got worse. I didn't say anything about them because I thought it was due to my captivity. When John got us out of there they became more intense and more common. I kept blaming them on stress but I had them again last night."

"Did you do any strenuous activity before they occurred?"

"What would you consider strenuous?"

Marlena asked embarrassed by the question. She never considered making love strenuous activity she always thought of it as a wonderful thing.

"Well anything can be strenuous like going to a gym and working out for hours at a time."

"Well you do know that I've been gone for a long time. I mean I haven't seen John since October so we missed each other a lot. When we got home the kids had a party for me and once that was over and they headed home it was time for John and I to make some "us" time up. Well we were excited about the twins and I was happy to finally be home with him again and well…you can guess the rest."

"Oh I understand this discomfort you've been having is usually at its worse when you and John…have been…together?"

Marlena nods slowly she can feel her face turn red with embarrassment.

"Well like you said it's been a long time since you were with John last so you wanted to make up the time you missed?"

"Right does that mean I can't make love to John until my first trimester is over?"

"Well I can't prevent you from showing John your love for him but I do have a suggestion."

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid I was hurting the babies because of my closeness to John. What should I do instead?"

"Well you just have to be more careful with it. For example try taking a warm bath after being with him it will relax your muscles and possibly prevent the cramps. But if you start to experience any kind of bleeding I want you to call me day or night I'll make a house call."

Soon John enters just as Baider ends her sentence he quickly goes to Marlena and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"So what did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything how are the kids?"

"They're all fine Belle wasn't feeling very good so she didn't stay on to long. I couldn't get a hold of Carrie or Brady but Sami and Eric are glad to hear that you are fine."

"Maybe we should stop by the loft and check on Belle before we go home?"

"I already expected that and she'll be waiting for us. So Doctor how is everything with Marlena and the twins."

"Oh they're perfect I was just telling her that I'm increasing her dosage to give the twins a better chance. I also told her she needs to rest when she gets home and if anything is wrong to call me night or day."

"You know she will. When is our next appointment?"

"I'd like to see Marlena every 2 weeks until her last month. That way we can keep updated with how the twins are and her are doing. Now remember what I told you I'll always available for you. I want these twins to be as healthy as you both want them to be. I'll see you in 2 weeks you can go get dressed. I want to talk to John for a minute if you don't mind?"

"No I'll be right back."

Marlena climbs out of bed and head into the next room to change.

"So doctor what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"It's Marlena I need you to keep a very close watch on her. Her blood pressure was a little elevated and this additional stress between she and Sami isn't good for her or the babies. She needs to stay calm anything that puts her over the edge will bring up her blood pressure. I know what she's gone through all these months without you she needs your full attention."

"I understand Doctor I'll do my best. I've been meaning to talk to Sami about her behavior towards her mother and me. After we get home I'll talk to Sami her little "thing" she has against me is getting old."

"Marlena can't get upset John it'll risk the health of her and the babies."

"I know that better then anyone. I promise I'll keep things as calm as they can be. I'll do anything for her and the twins."

"That's exactly what she needs."

A few seconds later Marlena exits the next room and walks up to John. Baider hands Marlena 2 prescriptions and smiles.

"Well we better get going."

"Make an appointment with my receptionist on the way out."

Marlena nods and all three head out of the exam room John wraps his arms around Marlena's waist and both head to the reception desk to make an appointment.

TBC…Chapter 18


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Belle comes to the loft door as her parents prepare to knock. She dressed in a soft terry bathrobe with silk pajamas underneath.

"Hi, I heard you coming come on in."

Marlena and John walk in together as Belle offers them something to drink. Both decline as they all take their seats on the couch and on a recliner nearby.

"How was your appointment?"

"Oh the babies are fine Dr. Baider wants to keep me on the medication I got in Europe for my entire pregnancy. She said with rest and proper care the babies will come on or near their due date."

"That's wonderful news mom. So dad you excited about the new babies?"

"Of course I am "Tink" probably more excited then you are."

"You're probably right about that. I can't believe I'm going to have two new babies in the family. I'm so excited now I can do all those "big sister" things with them. I wish they were here already."

"Well it's going to be a little while before they get here but I'm sure when they do arrive you'll be a great big sister to them."

John's cell phone rings just as he completes his sentence. Looking at the caller ID it's Basic Black.

"Oh its Basic Black's phone Kate might be having some issues with the new clothing that's come in. Do you mind if I take it in the hall honey?"

"No go ahead John business is business and if it's Basic Black it has to be important. Besides I want to catch up with Belle."

John nods and heads out the loft door closing it behind him.

"So daddy said you aren't feeling to well is there anything I can do?"

"Oh no mom it's just the flu Shawn just got over it I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good now that I know the babies are okay. I was really worried about them while Tony held me captive but Dr. Baider said they look really good. She even said I can go back to my practice part time. We have so much to catch up on I don't even know where to begin."

"I know we do I wish you were able to come to my wedding and even though we thought you were dead I could feel your presence there with me. Dad did a really good job to he was able to control his tears long enough to walk me down the isle and give me away. Though I'm pretty sure he didn't want to give his baby girl away. Did you know that just weeks after he got back he was almost completely recovered from his spinal injury?"

"Yes Tony did show us your wedding I wish I could have been there for him the way I should have been there. I'm just so tired of Tony taking me away from my family to play his silly little games. I'm glad he's gone I don't care if I ever see his face in Salem again. Especially now with the twins on the way I hope he never finds out about them."

"Mom he's a DiMera he has men all over the place. I'm sure if he's alive he will find out about them sooner or later. But I don't want you to worry because dad will do anything to protect you."

"I know that he's a great man. Reminds me a little of Shawn with you. Shawn would do anything to protect you. I remember a time when you swore that you would never marry Shawn. I think you were about fourteen years old. Now look at you, a married woman gosh where does the time go?"

"I was young then Shawn was just my friend and then over the years it turned into a romantic relationship. I would never have guessed in a million years that I would have married him. Now I couldn't imagine my life without him. Sort of like you and dad I guess we are soul mates like our parents are."

"It isn't often that you marry your first love. You are Shawn are lucky in that way you both married your first loves."

Marlena strokes Belle's hair the way John strokes her hair. Soon after John comes back into the loft Marlena could tell he was upset about something.

"John what happened?"

"Kate just got the prints to our new line and there are some issues with them. I have to go to Basic Black and get everything straightened out. Do you mind staying with Belle a little bit longer?"

"No of course not how long do you think it will be?"

"I have no idea I'll call you as soon as I find out. If you get tired just have Shawn bring you home and let me know."

"Sure but really I feel fine."

"You heard Dr. Baider you need your rest try not to stay here to long. Belle make sure your mother eats something she didn't eat much for breakfast."

"Okay dad I'll see you later?"

"You bet you will and try and feel better."

John leans over and gives Marlena a soft kiss on the lips. Then he kisses Belle's forehead and heads out the door.

"I already feel better now that you and mom stopped by."

"That's good to hear I'll see you later and remember I love you both."

John closes the loft door as he exits Belle's home.

"So mom how is the morning sickness are you feeling any better?"

"That doesn't bother me to much I was worried about you when I found out you were sick. Are you sure you're okay you look a little flushed."

Marlena places the back of her hand on Belle's forehead the way she has always done since Belle was just a baby.

"You feel a little warm have you taken your temperature?"

"Mom really I'm just fine in a few days you won't even know I was sick. Do you want to here some good news?"

"Oh what is it?"

"Well Shawn and I are thinking about getting a new apartment. I have been working with Basic Black and he has been helping Mickey we have been saving our money."

"A new apartment?"

"Yeah it has 4 bedrooms for when Shawn and I decide to have a family."

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh at me?"

"Of course I would never laugh at you?"

"Oh I don't know I always wanted to experience a pregnancy with one of my daughters. Of course I knew better and thought it would never happen but then again your father and I didn't think we were going to have a baby again either and look what happened."

"I don't think that's a crazy thought. I think it would have been really neat."

"Really I mean you're not just saying that to make me happy?"

"No I really mean it and who knows you just might now that Austin and Carrie are together and even though Lucas and Sami are having issues they both really love each other you might just get your wish."

"That would be something wouldn't it?"

"Yeah anyway Shawn and I have been thinking about a new apartment for a long time now. We've even went hunting for one a few days ago and found this cute little apartment not far from Basic Black and Mickey office."

"That will be good for both of you now you can spend your lunch hour together."

"Well the loft is really great and I'm happy that dad gave it to me but well Shawn and I want something that is ours you know. This loft doesn't really have a lot of room in it so we decided that we would get our own place. Kate gave me a raise at Basic Black and so far we have just enough saved for the first and last months rent. We sign the papers in a few weeks dad already inspected the place and he loves it."

"Your father never told me that."

"Well I told him I wanted to tell you myself are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry but I want to insist that your father and I help you out some how why don't we get some new furniture for it that way the furniture here can stay here incase someone wants to rent it out."

"I already talked to dad about it and he talked me into it. I can't wait for you to see it. Have you and dad ever thought about getting a house yourself?"

"Well no the Penthouse is our home. I guess I always thought we'd live there. You and Brady aren't living there anymore so there's room for the twins. That is if you don't mind giving up your old room?"

"No I don't mind my life is with Shawn now I'd be happy to give my room to my baby sister. You'll have to redecorate for her since it's very "teen" but I'm sure dad won't mind."

"Sister so you think you'll have a baby sister?"

"Oh no I didn't mean that I wouldn't mind what I had as long as it was okay. I guess unconsciously my mind wants a sister but really mom I don't care."

"Well I guess we'll find out in a few weeks if you'll have a baby brothers and sisters."

"You mean you want to find out the sex of the babies? You never wanted to know before what changed your mind?"

"Your father, he doesn't like surprises and well the twins will be my last babies so I guess I would like to call them "he" or "she" instead of "it" that way we can be prepared for them. Roman and I found out about Sami and Eric and we were both still surprised."

"I'm so excited about the twin's mom and I am going to be a great big sister to them. I'll even baby sit for you sometimes and get practice for when Shawn and I decide to have a family. He's really good with Zak and he is going to make a great dad someday."

"I know he will and you are going to be a great mom too Belle."

"Do you think so?"

"I know you will."

"Well dad wanted me to make you something for lunch and Shawn will be home soon he'll want something to eat. I'll go do that you can just relax on the couch for a while I'm sure you must be tired."

"I am"

Belle gets off the couch and Marlena rests a while closing her eyes. Belle takes the blanket off the back of the couch and covers her mother. It was a wonderful mother/daughter moment Belle would always remember.

TBC…Chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few hours later John makes one last stop before he headed home. He knew this stop would be the most unpleasant one because now he had to have a chat with his step-daughter…Sami. He knocked on the door lightly as he heard Sami's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come on in."

John opens the door to Sami's "office" most of it was in disarray but it didn't surprise him at all. Sami looked up to see her guest and mumbles something John couldn't quite make out beneath her breath.

"John I really don't have time to talk to you I'm very busy with the new clients."

"I don't really care Samantha we need to talk…now."

"John really I have so many clients I have to interview for the new line models couldn't we talk later."

"No Sami this is important we need to talk about your behavior towards your mother and I especially about the twins."

"My behavior, excuse me John but didn't I already apologize for my "behavior" as you call it?"

"You did but you didn't mean it. Now I'm not blind to your little tantrums and though your mother is, most of the time, she knows you didn't mean it. Tell me why you're so upset about the twins?"

"What makes you think I'm upset with the twins?"

Sami says going back to the paper scattered across her desk not looking at John. John puts his hand down on the paper Sami is viewing getting her attention.

"Gee I don't know Sami maybe the way you acted when we told you Doc was pregnant? Or maybe it was what you said about us? I can't quite remember maybe you can help me out with that?"

"I didn't mean anything by it I was just surprised that's all."

"Surprised? Is that all you can say. Now I know you don't like me and you still blame me for your parents divorce. That was nearly twenty years ago are you ever going to get over it? Your mother and I are married and your father and Kate are married there isn't anything you can do about it so you just have to accept it."

"My parents belong together and if it weren't for you John they would still be together. This little "thing" mom and dad have with you and Kate is just to pass the time someday they will get back together."

"Samantha! Your mother and father are never getting back together they are both happily married to someone else you have to get out of this dream world you created as your perfect family it isn't that way."

"It will be John my mom and dad belong together. Why don't you just leave us alone and find your own family?"

John buried the anger he was feeling with Sami's response. A part of him just wanted to slap some sense into her but the other part of him still loved Sami as a daughter.

"Sami your mother, Brady and Belle are my family now. What Roman and Marlena had is dead and buried. When are you going to accept that it's over between them?"

"I will never accept that John because I know they love each other they have a family together and you can't take that away."

"I never claimed I would take your family but this is the way it is now."

"You took my family away from me when you had that affair with mom. Your ruined my life and you ruined my father's life. Do you even know how much you hurt him being with mom the way you were?"

"I know how much I hurt your father all those years ago. But I wasn't the only one there Sami your mother hurt him too. By keeping the truth about Belle from them you hurt them too. How long did you expect to keep that kind of secret anyway?"

"If Stefano hadn't interfered the way he did mom and dad would still be together and mom would be pregnant with his baby and not yours!"

John is shocked by her response but he didn't expect anything less from her. After all she was very bitter towards him and she never did quite get over their affair. Sami turns away from John and pulls the sheets of paper from beneath his hand.

"I can't believe what I just heard from you. You hate having Belle as a sister don't you? Every time you look at her you remember that day?"

Sami turns around toward John again and throws the papers back on her desk.

"I don't hate Belle I hate you. You ruined my life John and I will never forgive you for that."

"I didn't ruin anyone's life Sami you keep blaming your mother and me for your constant unhappiness. Well you listen to me "little girl" I may not be able to throw you over my knee anymore but we didn't ruin your chances with Austin, Franco, Brandon, or Lucas you did that on you own. You have to learn to take responsibility for your own actions and stop blaming other's for your carelessness. Did you ever think that maybe because of your actions you feel the way you do? Have you? If you would just stop scheming against everyone you "loved" you would be happy now?"

"Well you may not be responsible for my breakups in the past but you started it. If you and mom wouldn't have cheated on dad then maybe I wouldn't be as screwed up as I am now. That's when it all started and I still detest you."

"Sami how many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do it alone your mother wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with her. If she were honest with her feelings then maybe our affair never would have happened but I don't regret being with her I never will. Now because of our affair we share a beautiful daughter and we both love her very much and I know she loves you."

"When mom slept with you it the biggest mistake she ever made."

"Do you hear yourself Sami? You just called your sister a mistake. She is our daughter and you have to accept that and get on with your life. Just like the twins are our children the sooner you accept that the better you'll be."

"Mom shouldn't even be pregnant at her age. Al l her children are in their twenties she's a grandmother she should start acting like one and not returning to her youth."

"Your mother and I have wanted another baby for a very long time. Now finally after all this time we got our baby. Why does that make you so angry?"

"Because mom shouldn't have another baby at her age and now that she's pregnant again you just signed her death certificate yourself."

"We know the risks of this pregnancy Sami it wasn't as if we planned it. We didn't think she could get pregnant again. It just did and we couldn't be happier."

"How can you be happy knowing that mom could die with this pregnancy? Do you care about anyone but yourself?"

"I care about your mother very much just like I care about Carrie you and your brother. Your mother is being carefully monitored by her doctor and everything looks fine."

"Sure now everything is fine but what about six months later? What about the delivery you know how dangerous it is to have a child at her age and yet you encourage mom to have these babies."

"Your mother made the decision to have these babies on her own. I had nothing to do with it."

"Well you could have been more careful then her life wouldn't be in so much danger."

"Every pregnancy can be dangerous you know that yourself. We both want these babies more then anything and we know what risks there are but we will get through them together as a family. Nothing is more important then our family and you mother needs to know that you are happy about the babies. She knows you are upset about them and she also knows that you would be happier if the twins were your father's but they aren't. You mom is under so much stress right now that her blood pressure is high. That isn't good for her or the babies she needs your support on this issue. If you keep fighting her the way you are those twins won't make it and that's going to kill your mom. Do you want that on your conscious?"

"I'm not happy about the twins but I don't want them to die either. I didn't know mom suspected that I wasn't happy with them. I mean how was I supposed to know?"

"She's you mom Sami she knows everything about you even when you bury your feelings. She can sense you aren't happy and she also knows that your "apology" wasn't from the heart. She wants nothing more then you to be happy about the new babies and she needs to hear that and you need to let her know that."

"I'm not going to lie to mom John. I don't think she should have the twins but not because they are yours but because it's so dangerous for her to have a baby now. I don't want to loose my mom."

"Then show her you care Samantha."

John exits' the office leaving Sami thinking about what he just said.

TBC…Chapter 20

"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later that evening John comes home to find Marlena resting on the couch with her eyes closed. John places his keys softly on the table and walks over to Marlena. She looked beautiful to he couldn't bear to wake her up so he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch across his wife. The movement startled Marlena awake but as always she greeted John with her smile.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry I woke you up why don't you go back to sleep I have to make a few business calls."

"I wasn't asleep John I was just resting my eyes."

"Right, resting your eyes that's the oldest excuse it the book."

"Okay fine I was asleep but I'm glad to see you. How did your meeting with Kate go?"

Marlena sat up on the couch and pulled the covers away so John could take a seat at the end. Of course John just sat down next to her taking her into his strong arms.

"It was long but we got everything taken care of the spring line should be out in a few months. Oh I should get a hold of Belle and have her get some sketches ready. How is she feeling?"

"Oh she's just got the flu she'll be fine if a few days. She told me that you looked at the apartment she and Shawn wanted is it really nice?"

"Oh it's beautiful and its suits them both too. I don't know why she wanted 4 bedrooms but I wasn't about to argue with our daughter. You know how she can get once her mind is set you can't change it."

"I have no idea where she gets it."

John and Marlena laugh lightly at the remark. They both knew she inherited that from him. Of course she would deny it if someone asked her.

"I can't believe our daughter is married now. It seems like just yesterday she was going to kindergarten. Now she's through with college and started a new life with Shawn. Where did the time go?"

"I have no idea."

John answered giving Marlena a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Pretty soon she'll be a mother herself. I can't wait to be a grandpa again."

"John I know you can't wait to have another grandchild but lets not rush her into anything I want to enjoy the time we have with her. Once children are involved we won't see her as often anymore."

"Come on Doc, she'll be calling you every second and stopping by to visit with a million questions about being a mother. You wait you are going to be sick of hearing her questions. Besides we'll have our hands full once these two babies come along."

John says as he places his hand across her stomach.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go shopping for maternity clothes today. Let's try to go tomorrow and this time I won't let anything stop us from going. If there is a business issue I think Kate can handle it."

"Well I have a few appointments tomorrow morning my last patient is at 2:30. We can go then. I just hope that I can still fit into the clothes I have tomorrow."

"Then it's a date. I ran into Sami today at the office."

"Oh what did she have to say?"

"Nothing really she had a few questions about the new models."

"Nothing about the babies?"

John tried to quickly think of something to change Marlena's mind but when it didn't come to him he searched for the right thing to say.

"She was to busy shuffling through all the résumé's she had on her desk. It was a mess I don't even think her mind was anywhere but on those."

John lied to Marlena he didn't want Marlena to know that he and Sami exchanged heated words it would have made her upset and he didn't want to risk her health.

"Sami was never really an organized person was she?"

"Not a day in her life. I think now that she's been promoted to director of photography she won't have much time to feel sorry for herself. Maybe this will make things better between her and Lucas?"

"Oh I hope so she loves him so much and I know he loves her. This is just a little set back. Before you know it we'll be planning her wedding again. This time I hope it goes off without a hitch. All I want is for my children to be happy and seeing Sami like this breaks my heart."

"Well I don't want you to worry Sami will be just fine. She has been though a lot worse then this. I'm sure she'll be knocking on our door telling us she's getting married."

"I just hope it's after the twins are born I don't want to be walking down the aisle when I'm eight months pregnant everyone will be looking at me."

"You don't have to worry about that I'm pretty sure that it will happen after the twins are born she is too wrapped up in her job to work things out with Lucas now."

"Well Mrs. Black ready for some dinner?"

"Yeah I'm a little hungry."

"What does the "mother to be" want for dinner?"

"Italian I've been dieing for your Linguini with Alfaro sauce for months. What Tony gave us was nothing compared to that."

"Well then the little mother will get just that. I got a few magazines for you to look at for the nursery on my way home. While I go make some dinner why don't you see what you like?"

"The nursery already John the twins aren't due for 7 months we have plenty of time for that."

"Don't argue with me now it could take me that long to get the nursery ready."

Marlena laughs lightly as John takes a few magazines off the coffee table and hand them to her. He gives her a quick kiss and heads off to the kitchen.

TBC…Chapter 21


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marlena dropped the bags in her hand to the floor as she entered her home. John closely following behind packaged piled up to his chin. Marlena headed over to the couch tossing her keys on the table nearby. She was exhausted they just spent the last five hours at the Mall and Salem place getting a new maternity wardrobe. Marlena fell to the couch with a deep sigh of relief while John took the bags up to the nursery. A few minutes later he came down the stairs.

"Hey Doc are you okay?"

"I have never been so exhausted in my life. That's saying a lot because like our daughter I love to shop to but today was…wow."

"Yeah well you had patients today then we went to buy you some maternity clothes not to mention you're carrying twins. It was bound to take its toll on you."

"I don't think we will need to get any more clothes for you now for the twins we'll have to make another trip maybe in a few months when you are feeling better."

"Are you saying you didn't mind going shopping with me today?"

"Mind well not really I mean I never got to do this baby stuff with Belle or Brady. Isabella took care of Brady's needs and well I didn't know I was Belle's father until after she was born so it was a new experience."

"That's really good to hear because in a few months we will have to go back and get some items for the twins. After all we thought we were only having one baby and well we only have one crib and one bassinette we are going to need two of everything."

"And I'm sure that your daughter's will be throwing you a shower to get most of the things you need. However there are a few things this "dad to be" wants to get and you can't come with me."

"Oh John you know I hate surprises. Why don't you just tell me what you are planning on doing that way I won't be surprised?"

"Not a chance Doc you can beg and plead with me but I'm not telling you what I'm going to get because then it wouldn't be a surprise. Which defeats the purpose of surprises doesn't it?"

"Fine we'll see who wins that won't we?"

"I'm never telling you or any one else so don't try and get it out of your kids."

"Fine, I'm so tired John maybe I'll just go upstairs to take a nap do you mind?"

"Why don't we eat first then you can go to sleep after that and I won't have to wake you?"

"Okay what are we having?"

"I don't know what do you want?"

"No John I picked last night it's your turn."

"How about some Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll go make the call. I will be right back don't worry."

Marlena nods and pulls her coat off and places her feet on the couch. She was just going to close her eyes just for a minute. A few minutes later John comes out of the kitchen and sees his wife sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the sight and gently took Marlena into his arms and up to their bedroom. Her breath softly sounded as her head lay on his shoulder. It would be 45 minutes until the Chinese would be delivered and John thought Marlena deserved a quick nap it was a very busy day for the both of them.

"Rest Doc I'll see you when dinner comes."

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and pulled the afghan at the foot of their bed up. He pulled back a few short strands of hair and kissed her one last time before turning off the light and heading down the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning John is awakened by the sound of Marlena vomiting in their bathroom. She tried to hide it by turning the water on to cover the sound. John loved the idea that she was pregnant. After all they were going to be parents again but he felt terrible that Marlena was sick so much with the pregnancy. He counted as the weeks went by. John got up from their bed and gently knocked on the bathroom door. There was a brief silence before John heard a response.

"I'm okay John its just part of the pregnancy I will be out as soon as I can."

"Are you sure Doc? I thought that this morning sickness would be a lot less then it is. Maybe we should call Doctor Bader to adjust your medication?"

"No John really it's perfectly normal. Besides we can't call Dr. Bader every time something bothers me. If we do she would never get any work done."

John laughs lightly as he hears the toilet flush behind the running faucet.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Marlena nods and rinses her mouth out with water. She makes herself presentable takes her medication with one sip from the faucet and heads out of the bathroom. A brief instant of dizziness stops Marlena in her tracks. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. Soon the wave passes and she heads down the stairs. John is downstairs in the kitchen making his breakfast when Marlena reaches the bottom of the stairs. The smell of eggs turns Marlena's stomach as she cringes to the scent. Regaining her composure she reaches the kitchen.

"Hey honey? How are you doing?"

"I have felt better. How are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine. I have to go over some new designs with Belle and Kate today at Basic Black but that shouldn't take more then a few hours. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"John I'll be just fine besides I have a few appointments today."

John glances briefly up from his plate noticing his wife struggle from getting sick in the kitchen. As expected he drops what he is doing and takes Marlena into his arms.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry I forgot that eggs make you sick. I'll just quickly get these off the stove and have something simple like toast."

"No John its okay besides you needs to eat more then toast for breakfast. You have a full day ahead of you at work. I'll just leave a little early for work that's all."

John and Marlena release their embrace as John turns off the stove. Marlena still looks a little pale as the burner is turned off. John naturally takes the pan off the stove and heads out of the kitchen opening the windows to get rid of some of the smell.

"You need to eat something too Doc. I don't care how sick you feel but you need to keep your strength up, not to mention you are expecting twins. I don't think Dr. Bader will approve of you not eating any breakfast."

"Oh John please don't mention food. I need to appear well when I get to work. I wouldn't be very good if my patients knew I was sick. Even if they knew it was because I was pregnant."

"Why don't you take some dry toast with you and have some juice. I freshly squeezed it today just like you like it."

"Oh John, I know you mean well but really if I eat anything now I won't be able to keep it down and that wouldn't be good for me or the twins. I promise I will get something at work."

"How do I know that you will get something at work?"

"Alice will be there today you can ask her. But really John I just don't think I can eat anything now."

"Doc are you sure that this morning sickness you are having is normal? Today is the worse you have been since you got home. I don't know if that is good for you or the twins."

"John really, what I'm feeling is perfectly natural especially for someone who is taking medication to sustain a pregnancy."

"I'm just so worried about you. Now I wasn't around when Belle was born but I do remember Izzy and she was only sick a few weeks then she was perfectly fine. You are a little over two months pregnant and by the time Izzy was there she wasn't sick anymore."

"Isabella wasn't pregnant at my age and she wasn't having twins. Trust me John what I am going through is normal. Hopefully in a few weeks the morning sickness will be gone and you will be begging me to stop eating."

"And what if it doesn't go away? Dr. Bader said with the medication and the dosage you are on you could be sick through out the entire pregnancy. I'm not ready for that and I'm not the one who gets morning sickness. Now I've known you for a very long time and I know you don't want that to happen."

"Of course I don't want it to happen but if it means a healthy, full term, pregnancy then I will take it one day at a time."

"One day at a time, you make it sound so simple. I don't know how you do it?"

"John I've had five pregnancies, one that I don't remember much about, but I do remember that in situations like this you just have to live one day at a time. Anything can happen in the next 8 months and right now the important thing is having two healthy babies and God willing, full term."

"Doc can I ask you a question about the Gemini Twins?"

"Gemini Twins you haven't mentioned them in a very long time? I'll do my best to answer you but as you know I don't really know much about that."

"Do you think that the reason it took us 18 years to get pregnant again was because of what Stefano did to you all those years ago?"

"Well John even before Cassie and Rex were born I had a hard time getting pregnant. I told you it took us a long time for me to get pregnant with Belle. After all that time I just figured that I couldn't get pregnant. Then I got pregnant with Belle, I thought she was my miracle baby. But now with the twins I'm carrying now I realized that they are my miracle babies. I remember a time when all I had to do was think about a baby and get pregnant. That's how it was with DJ. Don and I got married in March and I was pregnant by July. That was years ago John and now I'm older and well getting pregnant wasn't a walk in the park as you know."

"I remember, you told me you stopped using birth control after Sami and Eric were born. We even discussed having another baby together when we were married the first time when I thought I was Roman. When that never happened I just thought I was only meant to have Sami and Eric. Then I had Brady and then Belle and I thought life couldn't get any better. When we were married 18 years ago you and I again discussed having another baby. When that didn't happen I just thought that if I wished hard enough then it would happen. When the years went by and nothing happened I was just blessed that I had two beautiful children. When you told me you were pregnant this time I was in disbelief, and like you said it was a miracle. I want you to know that I want these twins so much I don't want anything to happen to them so if I seem a little over protected its because I love you so much and I love the twins."

"John I know you love the twins already and I also know that even with the problems you have with Sami and Eric I know you love them. It may take a little time for them to accept two new babies in the family, especially Sami but they will eventually accept it."

"You're right I love Sami, Eric and Carrie like my won children after all they were my kids for a very long time. Then when Roman came back and I learned that I wasn't Roman I couldn't just forget about them. I already loved them. I still love them today and I suppose I will always love them."

John and Marlena share a sweet kiss as they share them moment.

"I really have to get to work John and I promise you I will get something to eat once I feel a little better. You can be assured that Alice will make sure I eat something. It's just right now I just can't think of food without getting nauseous. I'll be home by 2:00 this after noon probably before you. If something changes please let me know."

"I will I do hope you feel better Marlena and I know this is annoying but if I could have this morning sickness instead of you I would. I love you that much. :

"I do know that and take it from someone who knows, this morning sickness isn't as bad as it seems it's just a part of my pregnancy. I promise if I don't get any better I will talk to Dr. Bader."

"Thanks, I love you Doc.'

Marlena nods and both exchange kisses before Marlena exits their home. John gets back to his breakfast once Marlena is gone. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father again. He kept thinking that it was a dream and that any second his alarm would wake him up. But it was reality and Marlena was having his babies, his twins, something he's always wanted himself.

TBC…Chapter 23


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning John was up before Marlena. She had a terrible night and was sick with a fever for most of the night it finally broke as the sun was coming up. She tossed and turned for hours keeping John up for hours. But he didn't mind they just sat up and talked about the twins and what it was going to be like to have babies in the family again. John tried to be as quiet as possible but as he tripped over a rug in the center of the room Marlena heard the commotion. She quickly sat up in bed a habit she learned as the days of Stefano haunted her. When a wave of dizziness prevented her from staying up she quickly put her head back on the pillow.

"Oh I'm sorry Doc I didn't mean to wake you I was being as quiet as I could possibly be. I tripped over that stupid rug I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay John I needed to get up anyway. I just didn't expect to be awakened with the noise. I guess old habits die hard. Stefano came into our home so much I suppose my mind just has a "red alert" when I hear something. Besides I need to get to work."

"Oh no you don't, you had a fever for most of the night. I can't let you go to work besides Dr. Bader wants you to stay in bed. An infection could be fatal to the twins right now. I called her she'll be stopping by after she sees a few patients."

"John you shouldn't have called her it was just a fever. I'm probably coming down with a cold or something I don't need to see Karen. I also have patients that need to see me its bad enough I had to give most of them to someone else."

"Honey, you spiked a fever of 102 last night and had it most of the night Dr. Bader told us if anything is out of the ordinary to contact her right away. So I did now no arguments she'll be here before I get home from work. Tell her everything don't keep anything back. I want you to tell her how sick you've been. It can't be normal even on medication. I don't want anything to happen to you or the twins."

Marlena lets out a frustrated groan. Again she tries to lift her head from the pillow but as expected her head spun while her stomach churned. She pulled the covers off her body and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. John went to the door and listened the water was running but he hadn't heard anything. He was hopeful that it was just a false alarm. Inside the bathroom Marlena let out a few relieved sighs as the wave of nausea passed. She turned off the water and left the bathroom. She looked pale to John but he was grateful that she wasn't getting sick with that run. Marlena climbed back into bed and looked at John. John smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think you can keep some ginger ale down or do you want some herbal tea and crackers?"

"Oh John please don't mention food I may not have been sick that time but that doesn't stop the nausea. Why don't you just get some peppermint tea for me before you leave? I'm sure that I'll be okay and I promise I will let Karen know how I'm feeling."

"I'll get the tea I'll be up in a few minutes don't go anywhere."

"John where would I go?"

"It was a joke Doc come on you need to relax. It isn't good for you or the baby if you get all upset over something as trivial as this."

"I'm not really in a joking mood but I am sorry I snapped at you. Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You're the mother of my children of course I will."

With a quick kiss John leaves their room Marlena closes her eyes again and prayed that the nausea she was feeling would pass quickly. John was right she needed to keep up her strength not only for her but for the twins. She just didn't remember her other pregnancies were so difficult. She also knew that she was a lot younger back then and it had been 21 years since her last pregnancy. She was sure that her body was just getting adjusted to a new pregnancy at her age. John came up a few minutes later Marlena wasn't in her bed but John knew where she was. He heard the water running in their shower. Though he wasn't sure if she was having a bout of morning sickness or if she truly was just in the shower. He places the tea down on the stand near the bed and walked into the bathroom. Marlena wasn't sick she was in the shower he was relieved from that. A few minutes later Marlena was out of the shower she reached for the towel on the wall only to meet it in John's hands. She smiled as she took the towel from his hands and wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I thought maybe a quick shower would make me feel better."

"Did it?"

"A little better so when do you have to leave?"

"In a few minutes. I just wanted to see you before I left. I brought the tea up and I did add a few crackers for you just in case."

"You know what John; I think I feel well enough to eat a few crackers. Let me just get dressed. I'll be out soon."

John nodded and exited the bathroom. Marlena quickly pulled on a robe and left the bathroom. She climbed into bed as John placed the tray table over her lap. She took a few bites of crackers and had some tea before John had to leave. He was just happy that she was eating. He was worried about her for a while. Though he knew there could be several weeks left for her to experience morning sickness but for once things were looking better for them. She was eating a few days ago she wouldn't eat or drink anything. He knew she would be okay while he went to work.

TBC…Chapter 24


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By mid afternoon Marlena had managed to get out of bed and straighten up a few things. Dr. Bader had called a few minutes before and was headed her way. She didn't want her to think that she wasn't a neat person. She had been feeling a little better and even ate some lunch though not very much. She had also been feeling a little cramping when she lifted heavy objects. Even though she knew that she shouldn't there were just some things that she had to do with our without John to help her. She even managed to pull a few boxes of Belle's baby clothes out of the attic. They were all still in perfect shape she even found a few of Belle's old bears she collected as a child. A few moments later the doorbell rang Marlena knew it was Dr. Bader and told her to come right in. She was going through the boxes when Karen came in.

"Hi Marlena how are you feeling?"

"Hey Karen I feel okay. I even managed to eat some lunch today. Something that I haven't done since I got back here and started taking the medication either my body just gave up on fighting it or I'm finally getting over the morning sickness."

"Well John called he was worried because you ran a high temperature last night. He was afraid you were getting a bad infection how are you now?"

"Well the fever broke last night. I told John not to worry because I was probably getting a cold after all its January."

"Well either way having a fever when your pregnant isn't good I think you know that? So let me do an exam and see where that fever came from?"

Marlena lets out a sign and places the clothing down on the sofa. Bader gets her items out and does a complete exam. All looks well there isn't a sign of an infection. Marlena smiles as Bader shakes her head.

"Well there isn't a sign of any kind of infection. Perhaps it was a reaction to the medication. If you don't mind I would like to lower your dosage."

"Lower it? Is that going to be okay I mean I still have two weeks left in my first trimester? I don't want to loose the babies now we want them so much."

"Well if you have any kind of complication like if you start having cramping or something I want you to go back to the regular dosage. But if you get another fever we might have to keep you in the hospital. Now I know you don't want that so will you please let me know if anything is out of the norm?"

"Well aside from the terrible morning sickness and John watching me like a hawk there isn't much to report."

"Have you had any cramping or bleeding?"

"Well I have had some cramping but I've had that with all my previous pregnancies that I remember. I could tell you much about my pregnancy with Cassie and Rex. But from what I understand they were early about 2 months and they were a result of IVF that I had forgotten while I was missing all those years ago. I did have a little cramping a few minutes ago while I was getting these boxes out of our attic."

"Marlena I told you no lifting for the entire pregnancy. It's too dangerous for you to do that. Why didn't you ask John to get those boxes for you?"

"John wasn't here besides there were just Belle's baby clothes I'm sure that they didn't cause the cramps I was having."

"Marlena have you forgotten what I told you? This pregnancy is going to be very delicate any over exertion can cause a miscarriage. I don't want to see you go through that since you have always wanted another baby. Now that it's happened you have to be more careful. Everything you do can affect your pregnancy. Now do I have to send a nurse here to baby-sit you while John is away?"

"No Karen I'm perfectly fine. I just haven't ever had a pregnancy like this. With my other children I was working up until my due date full time. Now I have to adjust to a part time schedule and maternity leave 3 months before I'm due. I need to do this Karen I can't just sit around and do nothing and expect John to do everything. That's not who I am I need to be me."

"Well this is you or what you have to do now. You're due date is seven months away I want to get you as far into that pregnancy as I possibly can. I don't want you to deliver to early. I know your history I know you have never went to term with any of your pregnancies but this one I want to monitor closely I don't want you to have to go through all this only to loose the babies in the end."

"I know Karen its just I'm so used to doing my own thing and not depending on anyone for help. Now suddenly I have to depend on John more then I ever would if I weren't pregnant. I know he loves it but sometimes I just need to do things myself. Can you understand that?"

"I understand that but I want you to have healthy babies. If I find out that you aren't following my instructions I will be forced to hospitalize you until the twins are born. I know you don't want that to happen. So could you please listen to me?"

Marlena nods and goes back to her clothes. Dr. Bader smiles give her friend a hug and leave the penthouse. Marlena knew this pregnancy wasn't going to be easy but she didn't expect John or Karen to baby her. But if it's what's good for the baby she could argue and decided to follow orders.

TBC…Chapter 25


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

John comes home a little later then usual to find Marlena sleeping peacefully on the couch. He gently places his keys down and kisses her awake. Marlena's eyes snap open to a grinning John with a huge bouquet of roses. Marlena smiles at the gift and takes them from John's hands. John helps her to her feet as she places the flowers in a nearby vase.

"Oh, John they are beautiful when did you have the time?"

"I always have time for my wife. I'm sorry it's so late. I hope you had some dinner and if you didn't do I have to lecture on how very important eating is?"

"No John, I had some supper Belle came by after she was done working we had take out. I can't believe our baby is married where did the time go?"

"You'd be surprised just how quickly they grown up. But now we have two more kids to look forward to and before we know it they will be married their selves. Then we'll be sitting in our rocking chairs waiting for our grandchildren to arrive."

"Let's not get ahead of our selves okay John we have seven more months until the twins are born. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Sure, so what did Dr. Bader say about your fever?"

"Oh nothing she thinks it was a reaction to the medication and she lowered the dosage."

"Lowered it? Is that safe I mean you still having two weeks left until you're out of your first trimester and past the fragile part?"

"I was concerned and she told me that if I have any problems with cramping or bleeding I should go back on the original dosage. She had them deliver the new amount I guess that it's a good think maybe I won't be so sick with the lower dosage."

"I hope you don't have any more morning sickness you worry me. Besides I think I can handle a few more weeks of that even if you can't."

"Oh I think I can handle a few more weeks I just hope that I won't remain sick until the end of my pregnancy."

"You aren't the only one."

"So what did you do today?"

"Oh just went through some of Belle's old clothes and toys. I can't believe I saved them after all these years. Do you have any idea why I did that?"

"Well if I remember you wanted to save them for when Belle has her first child. I guess now that she's married we can at least hope for them soon."

"I'm already a grandmother I don't want my baby girl to have a baby too. To me she's still a little baby I guess I won't ever get rid of that memory."

"Well I may be a step-grandfather to Will but I can't wait to have our very own grandchild. Does it know how incredibly spoiled it will be with me as its grandfather?"

"I'm sure that when and if Belle and Shawn decide to have a baby they will be blessed with both sides of the family. I know that Hope can't wait to be a grandmother. I guess once you are one you can't help but think how perfect life is with grandchildren."

Marlena gives John a quick kiss on the lips and walks with him to the kitchen. A sharp shooting pain catches Marlena off guard. She staggers on her feet and falls into John's open arms. He was worried when she let out a sharp gasp.

"Doc are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so I think I may have done too much today. I'm getting some cramping could you help me up the stairs to our bedroom?"

John doesn't need to think twice before he sweeps Marlena into his arms. Marlena continues to gasp as the pains in her stomach become more painful. By the time John reaches the bedroom Marlena is gasping for air between the pains.

"John something is wrong, the pain its worse then it has ever been. Oh my gosh do you think I'm loosing the babies?"

"I don't know you're not bleeding are you?"

"I don't think so. Oh John I'm so scared. Call the paramedics I need to get to the hospital before I loose the babies."

John races to the phone and quickly dials 911 while Marlena tries to deal with the pain she was feeling. In that moment John's whole life with Marlena flashed before his eyes. He wasn't going to loose her.

TBC…Chapter 26


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

John paced quickly by the nurses' station. Marlena was still in Emergency and no one has come out to talk to John. A few minutes ago he saw Dr. Bader rush inside which only made him pace faster. A few seconds later Belle rushed up to John.

"Dad we got here as fast as we could but the traffic was a nightmare. Have you heard anything?"

John gave his daughter a hug.

"Nothing, I'm getting really worried I just saw Dr. Bader run into your mother's cubicle. I don't know what's happening and this waiting is driving me insane."

"Don't worry Dad I'm sure as soon as they find out what's happening they will let us know."

"I know it's just I wish I could be in there with her. I hope the twins are okay I don't know how Doc will be able to handle it if they don't make it."

"What happened?"

"I don't know she was running a fever last night but she seemed to be fine when I left for work. Dr. Bader came over to check her out and you mom said she was fine. She even went through some of the items we had when you were a baby. Then when we went to get something to eat your mother collapsed in pain. As expected from your mom she just wanted to go upstairs to rest. By the time I got her upstairs the pain didn't let up it got worse and that's when I called the ambulance."

"Do you think she's having a miscarriage?"

"I asked your mother if she thought she was but she couldn't answer me she fainted as soon as the EMT's got her out of the penthouse. I just don't know how she's going to take this if she does loose the twins. They mean everything to her. To her they a miracle and the whole time she was captive by Tony she told me that was the only thing that was making her hang on."

John and Belle exchange another hug as Dr. Bader comes out to John and Belle. She looked troubled as John turned to face her.

"Dr. Bader, is Marlena alright?"

"Marlena is fine for the moment."

"What about the twins?"

Belle asked as she took John's hand into hers and softly squeezed it.

"Your brothers or sisters are fine for the moment Belle."

Both John and Belle let out a relieved sigh, turned to each other and embrace each other with another tender hug.

"Oh thank God."

"But I want to caution you, they are all stable right now anything can happen in the next few hours. I would like to keep Marlena over night for observation if you don't mind John?"

"Oh of course not anything to keep them all safe, would it be okay if Belle and I went in to see her?"

"Sure but only for a few minutes we will be transferring her to OB in a few minutes. She's very tired and scared so try to do everything you can to keep her calm and happy."

"Do you know what caused this incident?"

"Well John, remember when I told you that she can't do anything strenuous for the rest of her first trimester?"

"Yes"

"Well Marlena didn't think that was necessary and she told me she didn't want to bother you over little things."

"You mean getting the things out of the attic don't you?"

"Yes she needs to stay off her feet, take her medication, and stay calm. You need to remind Marlena of those rules everyday or she will do them. You know how she is?"

"Exactly, thanks Dr. Bader we're going to go in a see her."

Dr. Bader nods and heads in the opposite direction as Belle and John walk into Marlena's cubicle. Her eyes were closed but as soon as she felt their touches she opened them with a smile.

TBC…Chapter 27


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Marlena is sitting up in her bed while John and Belle take seats next to her. You can hear the steady beating of her vital signs as well as the beating of the fetal monitors. She also has some IV's in her arms and an IV-drip on the other side. She looked tired and pale but she had a smile on.

"Oh Doc I was so worried about you and the twins I was relieved when Dr. Bader came out and told me that everything is fine."

"I was too do you know when they will release me from the hospital?"

"Well mom I know you are going to hate this but they want you to stay overnight for observation. If all goes well Dad and I can take you home tomorrow afternoon."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Doc you almost lost the twins I think it was a smart idea to keep you overnight. I've already made arrangements to stay with you tonight and Belle will get the rest of the things out of the attic for you with Shawn. That way you don't have to do it yourself."

"John I could do those myself I don't wan to bother anyone it wasn't as if they weighed over 20 pounds it was just baby clothes. I don't know why I got cramps like that from them."

"Dr. Bader said it was a mixture of both. You have to keep yourself stress-free and if you need someone to get things down for you just call me I'll be home in a second you know that."

"Or you could have called Shawn and me to do that. We were in town anyway looking at our new apartment. We'll be a few miles away if you need anything. We will be moving in by next week so we will be in town a lot this week."

"I will next time I promise."

"See that you do that."

A few moments later 2 orderlies come into Marlena's cubicle to take her upstairs. John and Belle get up from their seats and exit the room as the orderlies put Marlena on a gurney and exit the room.

"I'll be up in a few minutes Doc I want to let Kate know I won't be in tomorrow so I can take you home."

"Yeah mom and Shawn and I will stay in the spare room at the penthouse and get things ready for you to come home."

Marlena nods and along with Belle leave the cubicle and head to the elevator. While John heads to the terrace to contact Kate.

"_Hey Kate_ _I just wanted to let you know that I won't be at Basic Black for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow."_

"_Why is something wrong with Marlena or her babies?"_

"_We ran into a bit of a crisis she's okay for now but the doctors want to keep her overnight for observations. Do you think that you can handle Basic Black until I get back?"_

"_Of course I can if something changes please let me know. Tell Marlena hello for me and I might stop by and see her before I head home?"_

"_Sure she'll be happy to see you. Thanks again Kate_ _for everything."_

"_That's what friends do .Good-bye John_ _I'll talk to you soon."_

John and Kate both hang up their phones as John heads to the elevator to see Marlena.

TBC…Chapter 28


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Two weeks have come and gone Marlena stays off her feet for most of the day. Belle and Shawn continue to stop by and see her while John stays at home with her as much as he possibly can. Though Marlena has had some minor cramping it wasn't warrant enough to bring her back to the hospital for a few days. John and Marlena are in bed next to each other its early morning, the sheets are tangled between the two bodies after making love. John held Marlena close to his body as they discussed the twins again.

"Well you made it you're 12 weeks three days pregnant. Is it safe enough to say that the babies won't be in any danger?"

"Well I suppose it is but I still have a very long time to go and anything can happen in that time."

"Okay well can I be happy that the morning sickness has all but disappeared?"

"I'm happy it's not as severe as it was so I guess its okay for you to be happy about it."

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I married my soul-mate we have one beautiful daughter we share and two more children on the way. Can life get any more perfect then what it is at this very moment?"

"I don't think it can how lucky are we John?"

"So very lucky, I wish we could stay in bed for the rest of the day and make passionate love until we fall asleep in each other's arms. But I have to get back to work I left Kate in charge for to long after all it is my company she just is the vice president."

"I know John besides I can go back to work today. Belle and Shawn are stopping by after they are done working they want us to have dinner with them. Do you think that we can go?"

"I don't see why not I'll let Belle know when I get into work. I'm happy that she's a better cook then her mother."

"Hey!"

Marlena says as she tosses a pillow at John hitting him in the face. John as usual giggles and kisses her playfully on the cheek climbing out of bed and heading to the shower.

"Are you going to join me in the shower so we can 'conserve water'?"

"I'll be there in a minute I have to find my robe its somewhere on the bed."

"Doc come on we are going to take a shower you don't need to get you robe on its just going to have to come off."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that Belle and Brady are grown and out of the penthouse. Do you remember when they walked in on us on Christmas morning abut 10 years ago? I just got my robe on and you just pulled your pants on. If it were a few seconds later they would have saw everything."

"Thank goodness they learned to knock after that. Can you imagine how mortified they would be if they saw us in our glory."

John asks with a laugh.

"Lucky for them we were a few seconds ahead of them."

Marlena smiles at the memory and finds her robe pulling it on and headed to the bathroom with John to share a shower.

TBC…Chapter 29


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Thirty minutes later both exit the bathroom. John was dressed in a suit and tie for work while Marlena was dressed more casually. She wore a white shirt and a pair of black jeans with her tennis shoes.

"I have to get going I'm going to be late for work. That wouldn't look very good for the president of the company. It might give some of the other workers ideas that if they were late it was okay because the president was late."

"I have to get going too I have an early patient but she's my only patient today. I have a few errands I need to run after I see her so I should be home about noon for lunch. Are you coming home too?"

"Sure I'll come home what are we having?"

"John do you have any idea with whom you are talking to? We're having take-out as always, I'm going to stop at the Pub for some of Shawn's clam chowder. I've been craving some of it."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but when you were pregnant with Belle you couldn't stand the sight or the smell of that?"

"No you're right I didn't particularly want that around me. But as you know every pregnancy is different. With Sami and Eric I couldn't stand the smell or sight of coffee."

"So that's why you only drink tea now?"

"Actually I drink tea because it's better for you and it has some medicinal value. Besides it calms my nerves and now that I'm pregnant it settles my stomach."

"Oh you still have brief times when you feel sick?"

"Not so much now but it calms my nerves about the twins."

"Why are you so nervous about the twins?"

"John a few weeks ago we thought I was going to loose them. I still worry about that everyday. Not to mention I haven't had an infant to take care of 24/7 since Belle was a baby. I'm a little anxious about how things are going to be once we bring two babies home."

"Well don't worry about it. I was there for you when Belle was a baby and I will always be here for you when the twins arrive. Don't forget that okay?"

"I won't, I better get going you need to get to work too."

"Right, work I'll be home around noon for lunch and I'll be finished with the day around five-thirty tonight."

"I'll be here."

They exchange a few kisses and hugs and both head down the stairs and out the door.

TBC…Chapter 30


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Later that evening at Belle and Shawn's apartment John and Marlena are seated in the living room. It's a beautiful sight the walls are creamy beige with some border. The furniture matches the room nicely. It's white with a few symbols of light browns. The walls have history hanging from them. Both the Brady's as well as the Blacks, Shawn's family is on one side of the stairway while Belle's family resides on the other. Belle created a frame for her and Shawn's wedding picture it hangs at the wall on the top of the stairs connecting the two families together forever.

"So mom what do you think about the apartment?"

"It's really beautiful…and big. What gave you the idea to hang our pictures on the wall climbing the stairs?"

"Well it was Shawn's idea; he thought that we should combine our families together on the walls leading up the stairs. Then to show our commitment to each other we both decided to hang our wedding picture to connect the two families like the unity candle symbolizes new beginnings as a couple."

"It was a really good idea. Belle did most of the work I just made the frames and hung them up. Belle was too short to do that."

"Hey!"

Belle answers hitting Shawn on the shoulder.

"So are you ready for dinner?"

"Is that all you think about Shawn is eating?"

"No it's not everything I think about it just happens to be one of the things I just happen to think about everyday."

"And the other?"

John asks knowing exactly what that was after all he was a man too.

"Just how lucky I am to marry the greatest woman, outside my mom, in the world."

"We are both very lucky to have these women in our life."

"Well dinner is ready and waiting on the table. Trust me about this okay, I made it but Shawn baked the dessert so it must be good."

"You bake Shawn?"

Marlena asks

"Well I had a little help, I used Grans' peach cobbler recipe so I guess she should take the credit for it."

"If its Alice's recipe I know it will be good."

A few hours later the Blacks' and Brady's finished their dinner and was beginning to clean it up when Belle stands up to make an announcement.

"Wait before we do that Shawn and I have something to say."

John and Marlena placed their planes back on the table and gave Shawn and Belle their full attention.

"Okay so what is it?"

John says as Belle and Shawn exchange loving smiles and wrap their arms around each other.

"The reason we wanted you here tonight was we have some news. Bo and Hope couldn't make it they are on stake-out tonight. So we told them already but…the reason we got a new apartment wasn't only because we needed more living space but because we wanted a family."

"You told us that already."

"Dad would you just listen to me for a minute?"

"Well the news is I'm…We're pregnant."

John's mouth dropped nearly to the floor he didn't believe them at first but when he saw how happy Shawn and Belle were he had to ask just one thing…

"Did you just say you're having a baby?"

"Yes"

Marlena was so happy she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She couldn't even get a word out of her mouth as she ran to Belle and Shawn giving them a tight hug.

"Oh my Gosh, our baby is having a baby!"

Marlena finally got out while John was still trying to recover from the announcement.

"I didn't think it would happen so fast. I mean we just started trying. I never thought I would get pregnant the first month we tried."

"Well you know what they say?"

John finally manages to say

"What's that dad?"

"Good news comes with no clothes."

"Right"

"Are you happy Marlena?"

Shawn asks as the hug breaks apart?

"Happy, I'm walking on air, how far along are you?"

"Well I just found out yesterday, that's why I was going to be late for work."

"Oh I was wondering about that."

"Well Dr. Bader only had one appointment open yesterday so she squeezed me in."

"What did she say?"

"I was definitely pregnant she took a blood test then when the results came back she did a sonogram to see how far along I was. She said I was about six weeks along and that the baby was due on October 19th. Can you imagine when Sami finds out? She is going to be through the roof. Not only will she be sharing a birthday with Eric but she could possibly be sharing it with her niece or nephew. That is if I carry to term, Dr. Bader said the baby looks great."

"That is the best news we've heard since we found out your mother was having twins. Are you ready to be a parent Shawn?"

"I don't think it has sunk in yet I can't believe it's happened so quickly."

John goes up to Shawn and gives him a playful punch on his arm.

"Guess there are some things the Brady's will always beat."

"Now mom you will be able to live your dream."

"My dream?"

"Yeah remember a few months ago when you came by to see me because I had the flu? You told me that you always dreamed to be pregnant at the same time one of your daughters are? Well here it is, I'm six weeks pregnant and you are twelve weeks."

"I forgot about that, I guess my dream is coming true. Now we can go shopping together instead of taking our husbands. We both know they hate to go shopping with us."

Shawn and John both look away from their wives and smile

"See?"

"I see how are you feeling now?"

"Oh I feel really good mom, the morning sickness hasn't started yet. Hey maybe I'll be one of the lucky few who don't get morning sickness?"

"I'm glad one of us doesn't have to go through that."

"Are you still getting morning sickness?"

"Oh not so much anymore just a few things turn my stomach nothing compared to how it was a few weeks ago."

"Is it the medication?"

"No actually she reduced my medication I have to go see her in a few days for my weekly appointment to see how everything is. Then she'll decide if I can go off that stuff."

"This is so neat, how many daughters can be pregnant at the same time her mother is? I mean how rare is that?"

"Very"

They all laugh lightly as they go back to cleaning off their dinning room table.

TBC…Chapter 31


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Marlena and John were up, showered, and dressed before dawn. Today they are getting their first ultrasound and if possible find out the sex of their twins. They were too nervous as well as excited that Marlena had reached 20 weeks gestation to have a good night sleep. There were a few bumps along the way and only 1 hospitalization for a week due to dehydration because she contracted a very nasty flu. But they made it and both Marlena and the twins were healthy and strong. John and Marlena waited outside Dr. Bader's waiting area for what seemed like centuries as she attended an emergency delivery.

"So are you excited I mean to see the babies on the screen?"

"Yes but I can't help but worry either. I'm not even showing yet with Sami and Eric I was showing long before my first ultrasound."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about after all wasn't it you that told me every pregnancy it different?"

"I did say that didn't I?"

John nods his head and takes Marlena's hand into his.

"You need to relax everything is going exactly as planned. So she's a little late for her appointment but she was delivering another baby for another couple. She'll be back when she's finished."

"I know, I know, I know I just want to see the babies. It doesn't seem quite as real until you see them and they tell you everything is okay."

"So do you want a boy and a girl, boys, or girls?"

"John at this point all I want it the babies to be healthy."

"I know that but just for argument what would you want to have?"

"I don't know this is my second set of twins I guess to even up the score we could have one of each. What would you like?"

"Twin boys would be nice then the Black family will be even. Then we have an honorary daughter Carrie, Sami, Eric, and Brady along with Belle. I just hope they look just like me except I want them to have your eyes because your best feature is your eyes."

"You really think my eyes are my best feature?"

"Well the 'G' rating of course and I'm pretty sure you know what the real feature is but that's more private."

"I know exactly what you mean. So why do you want the twins to have my eyes?"

"Your eyes tell me everything about you. I can tell what you're feeling by just looking into them. They are the window to your soul; besides we need more hazel eyes in the family only Eric has your eyes the others have blue eyes. We need some differences but I want them to look just like me. Eric looks like Roman, Sami and Belle look like you, Brady looks like Isabella so I think we need to have someone to look like me don't you think that's fair?"

"Very fair I hope they look just like you too."

A few moments later Dr. Bader comes through the waiting area and motions for Marlena and John to come with her. It was finally ready to happen they were going to find out what the babies were. She also was going to be getting an amniocentesis which left her with butterflies in her stomach. John and Marlena get up and follow Dr. Bader into her office. It was finally happening John didn't know if he was nervous or happy but he began to get his own butterflies in his stomach.

TBC…Chapter 32


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

John and Marlena looked nervously at each other as Dr. Bader lifted Marlena examining gown and places a small amount of gel on her stomach. There was a slight bulge where the babies rested.

"It's been a long time since your last child many things have changed since then. One as you already know, the gel is no longer cold. It is warmed so it would be more comfortable for the mother. Believe me it is wonderful."

"21 years is a long time, I can't believe so much has changed. Just yesterday Belle was a baby and today she's having a baby of her own. Where does the time go?"

"I have no idea…so are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"I have been for weeks Marlena on the other hand seems a bit uneasy."

"That's perfectly normal have you decided to find out the sex?"

"If they aren't modest then yes we are."

Marlena says as Bader nods and places the wand on her stomach. At first there wasn't much to see but with a few movements here and there soon a picture appeared on the screen. Marlena could hardly breathe as John was awestruck.

"That's amazing I can actually see them."

John replied as if he never saw his baby on the screen before. Marlena smiles and places her hand on John's cheek.

"Are they okay Karen?"

Marlena asks naturally

"Oh they are both fine and I think both are in the correct position we may be able to see the gender. Last call are you sure you want to know the sex of the twins?"

Marlena and John exchange looks again and nod

"Well let's see now…this one looks like a little girl."

As Dr. Bader points to the figure on the screen; John and barley hold in his excitement that he is going to have another baby girl.

"And it looks like she has a baby brother."

Dr. Bader points to the other shadowy figure on the screen. The babies both move as Dr. Bader places the wand over Marlena's abdomen to look for any abnormalities.

"They seem to be in excellent condition. The girl is a bit smaller then her brother but she'll catch up soon enough."

"One boy and one girl how lucky can a guy get?"

John asks as he watches the screen and Dr. Bader prints out several pictures for them to place in their baby books.

"Well all are kids we'll be happy. We got one of each Belle is going to be so excited. Eric and Brady are going to be ecstatic now that they got a baby brother."

"I'll see you both in 4 weeks and we'll see how they are doing."

John and Marlena nods as Marlena wipes the gel off her stomach and pulls down her gown. Dr. Bader hands the pictures over to John who continues to stare at the pictures.

"I have my own twinners now."

TBC…Chapter 33


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

John and Marlena walk through their penthouse doors just as their children exit the kitchen. Carrie is carrying a cake placing it on the coffee table. John helps Marlena with her coat and tosses his keys on the desk holding the phone.

"What are you all doing here?"

Marlena asks as she takes her seat on the chaise, John next to her and the rest around the room.

"You don't actually think that we forgot what day it is do you?"

"What day it is?"

Belle points to the cake

"You were going for you ultrasound to find out if I'm getting baby brothers, sisters, or one of each. So what did it say?"

"Come on dad the waiting is driving me crazy how can I go home to Chloe without knowing what I'm getting."

"Alright, alright sorry guys you're getting sisters."

"This house is going to be crazy with all these girls around. Dad I specifically said we needed a brother we are overwhelmed with girls."

Brady says with a smile

"I'm just kidding, there is one girl and one boy so you each got what you wanted see here are the pictures."

John hands the pictures over to Carrie and Eric as Belle, Sami, and Brady take their first look at their new siblings.

"I think the girl looks like mom."

"And the boy looks just like dad."

"How perfect is that?"

Marlena says as John takes her into his arms.

"You've got to pick out names before you know it the babies will be born."

"Well, we already have several names picked out for both of them. We wanted to see what you all think of them?"

"Okay shoot."

TBC…Chapter 34


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

While John cuts the cake Marlena pulls out a writing tablet with names on it. One side had names for a girl and the other had names for a boy.

"We still have several weeks before the babies will be here so the names still might change. Before I say their names what names would you like to add?"

"Well I've always like more traditional names like…James, Matthew, Michael and John for the boys and Kathleen, Michelle, Ann and Elizabeth for girls."

Carrie said as Marlena circled 3 names on the list still not showing the others what was on their list.

"What about you Sami are their any names you would like us to consider?"

"I like the name James for a boy and Ann for the girl but I also like Marie and Elizabeth."

"What about you guys?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I simply say…at least we have a boy in there."

Brady says with a smile Eric and John nod.

"Never ask a guy what names they like, they never tell you. I like names that are far less used."

Belle said with smile

"Like what?"

"Well for starters I love the name Conner for a boy or Colin but I have to say I really like the name Matthew like Carrie does. As for the girls well I love the names Heather, Lillian, Iris, Michaela or Mekenzi but I have to agree with Sami and Carrie Elizabeth is a beautiful name."

"Belle you seemed to be leaning more towards flowers is their some reason for that?"

John asks as he hands out the cake to his family.

"I just think a baby girl needs a beautiful name and both lilies and heathers are beautiful flowers.

Marlena circles a few more names on the list and looks up at her children.

"Well are you ready to hear the names John and I picked out?"

They all nod both Marlena and John look up at them…

"Drum roll please!"

Eric and Brady tap on the counter nearby as the others wait in anticipation for the naming of the twins. After all it would be a family event.

TBC…Chapter 35


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The drum roll Eric and Brady are doing echoes in the room. Just as Marlena is about to say the boy's name John stops her mid sentence as Eric and Brady stop their drum roll.

"I don't know Doc maybe they should wait to hear the names until they are born."

"Come on dad that isn't fair. Why did you ask what names we like if you aren't going to tell us until they are born its 4 months away?"

"I just like to watch you dance."

"Dad!"

"Okay will you do the honors Doc?"

"Well Carrie, Sami, and Belle we are very glad that you all liked the name Elizabeth because that will be her middle name. Belle, we know how much you loved the name Heather and we were glad to hear it. Because her name will be as follows…Heather Elizabeth Black."

"And boy though you didn't' picked names out yourself Marlena and I decided we would name the baby after me of course so his middle name is John. Now his first name you mother and I have been working on for weeks and we finally agree on it. Are you ready to hear his name?"

"Of course we are spill it John."

Eric said with a smile as a light chuckle came back around the room.

"His name will be Matthew John Black. Hopefully he's as dashing as I am."

John said with a smile it was a proud moment.

"So we have the names…Heather Elizabeth for the girl and Matthew John for the boy. Now all we need is to find a bigger house. You can't expect to stay in the penthouse forever do you? I mean you've lived here 100 years I think its time for a change."

"I never thought about leaving the penthouse. It's our home it has been our home for a very long time I don't think I want to raise the twins anywhere else."

"You know Doc the kids are right I think it is time for us to move into our very own home with a backyard, pool, jungle gym, and lots of land. Wouldn't you want to raise our kids with a backyard?"

"I suppose I would be getting rid of the penthouse. I can't see anyone else living here?"

"So why don't we keep the penthouse that way when the twinners are all grown we can come back here and live out the rest of our lives."

"Do you mean it John we can keep the penthouse?"

"Why not, I bought it for you 20 years ago for you."

Marlena hugs John as the rest of the family join it soon after.

TBC…Chapter 36


End file.
